Дочь Генерала главы 37-45 (окончание)
by TianaArshinova
Summary: Окончание истории "Дочь Генерала", книга Ностурне - 1


**Глава 37**

Как можно было сохранить адекватность после всего, что мне было наговорено (да еще и при свидетелях), я понятия не имела, но попыталась. Решила, что не время сейчас было предаваться раздумьям и унынию, моя задача – победить! Я стиснула кулаки и зубы, и Доа смерил меня подозрительным взглядом – явно сомневался, что я в своем уме. И не зря – я вот тоже в этом сомневалась.

- Начнем? – с сомнением поинтересовался он.

- А как же?.. – я оглядела пустой зал. Думала, что тут будет полно народу, что сотни глаз будут следить за нашим поединком, как это было у Грэга и Орты, а здесь никого, кроме нас четверых не было. Или асурам не положено? От такой дискриминации по расовому признаку я почувствовала разочарование.

- Так и должно быть. Вижу, что тебе никто не объяснил, - вздохнул Доа, а я невольно обрадовалась, что хоть кто-то взял на себя тяжелый труд в моей ликвидации безграмотности! Все только загадочными прикидывались, будто бои асуров – это такая секретная информация, что секретнее не бывает. – Бои асуров продолжительны во времени, нередко бывают в несколько этапов. Несколько этапов потому, что асуры часто играют вничью. Выигрывает тот, кто первым проиграет, и этих этапов может быть сколь угодно много. Это понятно? – Я кивнула, пока все ясно. Доа продолжил: - А бои такие продолжительные из-за особенностей расы асуров. Вашу силу и ваши умения невозможно проверить так, как с боевиками, поэтому мы даем задание заранее, чтобы было время на подготовку, а потом просто смотрим результат. Делается это секретно, но свою команду ввести в курс дела можешь, они знают, что болтать об этом не стоит, а еще они могут помочь.

При упоминании команды я скривилась. Да мне скорее троица демонов поможет, чем они! Но об этом я распространяться не стала, а предпочла дослушать Доа.

- Еще хочу предупредить – расслабляться не стоит. Все действия асуров будут записаны, а сигнатуры станут доступны во время проверки задания. Сделано это для того, чтобы не отвлекать от учебного процесса. Если за вами будет наблюдать вся Школа во время боя, представляешь, что будет?

Я кивнула. То, что встанет весь учебный процесс, представить могла. Не скажу, что меня эта новость обрадовала. У меня и так проблемы с паранойей в этой Школе, а если буду знать, что все мои действия записываются, чтобы потом стать достоянием общественности, так совсем плохо становится. И хотя со времен моего приезда сюда робости у меня значительно поубавилось, это не значило, что она исчезла совсем, а значит, я точно буду выглядеть глупо.

- Ладно, идем дальше. Теперь к сути задания и к срокам. Слушайте внимательно. Так как кое-кто вчера пошарился в Питомнике и вывел из строя большую часть животных… - Доа красноречиво на меня посмотрел, и я потупилась. Ну да, случилась вчера неприятность, но все ведь живы, могло быть и хуже! – То Директор Школы и Хозяин вместе приняли решение сменить вам задание, а так как в наше учебное заведение случайно затесалась троица демонов, которых ограничили кодами, то грех их не использовать…

Я смотрела на сверкающие глаза Доа и чувствовала подвох. Слишком уж яркими они были, слишком довольными для того, чтобы ощущать спокойствие. По Ностурне же, наоборот, прочесть было совершенно ничего невозможно, мне кажется, что если я хоть когда-нибудь научусь читать по его лицу, что он действительно думает, а не демонстрирует миру специально, то прыгну выше своей головы. Пробивающий казался непроницаемым и, если учесть, что умудрялся творить с улыбкой на лице, таковым и являлся.

- И что мы теперь будем работать с демонами? – вздохнула Илона. Не знаю, чего в этом вздохе было больше: радости, предвкушения или ужаса. Но я ее понимала, потому что сейчас испытывала похожие чувства.

Улыбка Доа снова засверкала.

- Конечно. И вашим заданием будет заставить любого из демонов придти на бал в честь дня рождения Владыки, который состоится через три дня, в качестве ваших кавалеров. И еще, демоны ненавидят танцевать, поэтому выполненным заданием будет считаться только тогда, когда вы с приведенным вами демоном станцуете хоть один танец до конца вечера.

Мы с Илоной вылупились на этого вероятника с таким видом, будто у него из головы цветы выросли, или еще похуже. В какой-то момент мне показалось, что это шутка. Ведь в этой Школе и не такие шутки шутят, сами видели, но интуиция все же подсказала, что никто с нами шутить не собирается. Правда, я все же решила уточнить.

- Это шутка?

- Нет, Ашья, мы серьезно. Это ваши задания, - Доа захлопнул веер и сжал руку в кулак. – Первое: найти любого из демонов, - он отогнул один палец. – Второе: заставить его придти с вами на бал в качестве кавалера, - он отогнул второй палец. – Третье: потанцевать с ним хотя бы один танец, - он продемонстрировал третий палец. – Если хоть один пункт не будет выполнен, задание мы не засчитаем.

Мне вдруг захотелось застонать, а еще лучше завыть в лучших традициях гандхарв. И директор (про которого я, кстати, только слышала, но не видела, но Ностурне уверял меня, что мы знакомы), и Хозяин сошли с ума, раз придумали нам такое задание. Или то было сделано мне в назидание, чтобы не портила школьное имущество и не травила животных в питомнике неизвестным ядом? Но так я же не виновата! Ладно, почти не виновата.

С этими мрачными мыслями я покосилась на Ностурне. Он тоже посмотрел на меня, улыбаясь, как я люблю – с ямочками. Я бы порадовалась и полюбовалась, если бы меня сейчас не волновали другие вопросы. Например…

- А можно я выругаюсь? Только уши Илоне закройте, потому что меня учили материться в Небесном Легионе. Боюсь, такие ругательства могут повредить ей психику.

Дурацкий у меня юмор, знаю. Зато сразу ощущаю себя лучше. Какая разница, кто как получает разрядку? Я вот так. Только вот Илона на меня теперь косится раздраженно. Зато Ностурне засмеялся, а Доа заулыбался и снова раскрыл веер и спрятал нижнюю половину лица за ним. Как будто это было неприлично.

- Разумеется, Ашья, у нас здесь демократичное учебное заведение, - сказал Доа.

- Если уж сюда принимают таких, как я, - добавил Ностурне. Он впервые заговорил с момента нашего разговора, и я едва не вздрогнула от неожиданности, и тут же обругала себя за это.

- Но лучше бы вы задали мне вопросы по вашему заданию, если таковые имеются, и разойдемся. У меня еще сегодня много дел… - снова заговорил Доа, лицо он сделал скучающим.

Илона оживилась.

- Как начет методов достижения цели. Будут ли какие ограничения? – спросила она.

- Ограничения? – вероятник приподнял брови. Были они у него такой идеальной формы, что я задумалась, а не выщипывает он их. Хотя, не удивительно, глаза же подводит, губы красит, то почему не может еще и брови выщипать? Все-таки странный народ – вероятники. – Совершенно никаких. Хоть на аркане демона притащите и заставьте канкан танцевать, главное, чтобы при этом вы рядом стояли и так же выплясывали.

Я представила Махоина или Кэфена в красной юбке и в сетчатых чулках выплясывающих канкан и едва не фыркнула от смеха. Да, я бы дорого отдала, чтобы увидеть это по-настоящему. Все-таки они мне крови с этим питомником попортили немало.

- Это хорошо, - Илона нехорошо сверкнула глазами, и я поняла, что у нее есть план. А был ли у меня план, как выполнить это задание? Можно, конечно, поговорить, но вряд ли демонам хватит пустых уговоров – не тот у меня еще уровень, чтобы им качественно лапшу на уши вешать. Можно, попробовать ударить Императивом. Они подчинятся, но надолго ли меня хватит? Я хоть и сильна в этом, но надолго ли демона удержу? Впрочем, если обманом заманить в бальный зал, а потом шарахнуть Императивом «потанцуй со мной» - получится или нет? А, может, ничего мне это делать не надо? Они же обещали мне помочь. Мой проигрыш опозорит Астарота, так чего я так переживаю?

- Еще вопросы?

- Да в общем-то все понятно, - ответила я.

Доа махнул рукой.

- Ну тогда вперед выполнять свое задание, девушки. Встретимся на балу. Желаю удачи!

На самом деле задание не было таким уж и трудным, если подумать. К тому же, если здесь все играют нечестно, то почему я должна? Сейчас же найду приснопамятную троицу демонов и поговорю. И пусть только откажутся!

С этими мыслями я активировала сигнатуры и дала запрос на поиск демонов. Каково же было мое недоумение, когда пришел ответ: «Данный запрос выполнить невозможно. Объекты в информационной сети не зарегистрированы». И тут мне захотелось выругаться. Не зарегистрированы? Ладно когда Ностурне не зарегистрирован – он же Пробивающий, Школа такой расы еще не знала, но демоны! В корпусе искусников есть запечатленные асуры, так почему?

Решила не гадать, а попробовать отыскать по старинке. Не преломлюсь, если использую ноги, а то с этим информационным полем Скайфола и сигнатурами мы уже совсем забыли, как жить без них. Меня отец учил не сильно на них полагаться. Он часто бывает на дальних рубежах, там сигнатуры или не работают или работают так, что лучше бы вообще не работали, поэтому он даже на Бине не часто ими пользуется. Если честно, он вообще «блага цивилизации» не особо употребляет – что дома, что в походе ведет почти идентичный образ жизни. Например, чай он не пьет, а предпочитает обычную воду. А Сторожевая Башня у нас едва в казарму не превращена. Я сказала «едва», потому что до отца все же донесли, что асуров в таких условиях держать нельзя.

Я сделала пару кругов по общему корпусу Школы, заглянула в столовую, где перекусила без особого аппетита, прошлась по коридорам, где располагались учебные классы, а потом вернулась к дверям своей комнаты. Демонов в общем корпусе я не нашла, да и не много народу я встретила по дороге, если честно – шли занятия, так что даже спросить не у кого.

«Эх, координатора бы мне», - подумалось мне. Но знакомых координаторов у меня было два: Харт, который поможет, но до него еще добраться надо, а купол Школы сигнатуры Скайфола не пропускает; и Стас, который вряд ли мне станет помогать. На то множество причин: и то, что я заявила, будто выиграю этот бой любой ценой; и то, что он как-то странно реагировал, когда я его просила о чем-то; и то, что отношения у нас по-прежнему не очень. Я вздохнула. Ладно, обойдемся без координатора. Походим, поищем.

Я зашла в свою комнату и улеглась на кровать. Спать еще было рано, да и не хотелось, за окном – светло и поют птички, прилетевшие на дерево, которым многие мои знакомые пользовались, точно лифтом. Я уставилась в потолок и стала думать о своем задании. Может, не стоило искать демонов в общем корпусе? И вообще, с чего я взяла, что они должны находиться здесь? По идее они расследуют, кто убил Елену, а не разгуливают среди малышни. Я нахмурилась. Надо ли считать, что демонов стоит искать в корпусе искусников? Где-нибудь поближе к покоям убитой Елены?

Эта мысль мне не понравилась. Нет, была она разумной, но это означало, что мне стоит поискать этих товарищей там. И то, что дорогу туда я знала, совсем не утешало! Еще с прошлого раза я поняла, что это за место, и если бы не Ностурне, сделали бы из меня ежа эти консервные банки, которые шлялись по коридорам почем зря. Неудивительно, что желания туда возвращаться я не испытывала, но разве есть у меня выбор? Нет, ведь мне надо победить, а чтобы победить, придется пойти и на эту глупость. Я вздохнула и поднялась с постели, прошла к окну и посмотрела на все, что оно открывало. Вид отсюда был не ахти, но мне вдруг подумалось, что можно еще прошвырнуться по внутреннему двору и походить около тренировочных полигонов – мало ли натолкнусь на демонов.

И почему этих образин нет, когда они так нужны? Когда не нужны, хоть отбавляй, а тут… Решив не терять время на бесполезные вопросы, на которые даже ответить некому, а заняться делом. Для начала я переоделась. Моя любовь к юбкам и длинным платьям – это, конечно, хорошо, но не тогда, когда она мешает мне полноценно двигаться. А двигаться мне придется, особенно в корпусе искусников. Поэтому я быстро сменила свой наряд на коричневые облегающие брюки и темно-зеленую тунику из мягкой ткани. Тунику и брюки я любила особенно – в них я ощущала себя комфортно, и ничего не стесняло моих движений. К этому комплекту я добавила мягкие тапочки и заплела волосы. Взглянула на себя в зеркало и хмыкнула – по моему виду только слепой не догадается, что я куда-то собралась. Ну и ладно, все ведь в курсе, что у меня задание.

Единственное, к чему я оказалась не готова, так это к тому, что за мной увяжется целая толпа. К тому времени, когда я собралась обследовать внутренний двор и его окрестности на предмет демонов, занятия уже закончились. Закончился и обед, коридоры стали шумными и многолюдными (многорасными? многосущными?). Оказывается, тот факт, что мне выдали секретное задание, сделал из меня объект неудержимого любопытства, с которым каждый справлялся, как мог. Спрашивать меня о сути задания было запрещено, но таскаться за мной это никому не мешало. И хотя держались от меня на почтительном расстоянии – десять шагов, не меньше – ходили за мной целой делегацией. В конце концов, я разнервничалась (моя боязнь толпы никуда не делась) и попыталась скрыться в живом лабиринте во внутреннем дворе. Что скажу – потерпела неудачу, ибо за мной бегало не меньше дюжины координаторов, и отловили они меня быстро. Так что у меня вышли гонки по лабиринту, а не поиски демонов. Их, кстати, я не нашла тоже.

Разраженная, я вернулась к себе в комнату, громко хлопнув асуровой дверью перед носом у особо любопытных. Вот тебе и поискала демонов. А главное, что если все так пойдет и дальше, ничегошеньки у меня не получится. Плюнув на все, я отправилась принимать ванну, чтобы немного успокоиться и подумать, что делать дальше. В голову ничего, кроме ночной вылазки не приходило. Значит, полезем ночью. После ванны, я поставила будильник на глубокую ночь и завалилась спать. Последней моей мыслью было раздобыть где-нибудь код шторки, а то эти голые окна и дерево напротив меня сильно нервировали. Так что да, мне нужна штора, такая, не сильно плотная, но достаточно непрозрачная. Где б найти?

Разбудили меня поставленные сигнатуры. Я моргнула и сверилась со временем – все правильно: стоящая за окном непроглядная темень соответствовала тому, что показывал хронометр. Я решила не включать свет, тем более с браслетом и сигнатурами я вполне ориентируюсь и так, а включенный свет может привлечь ненужное внимание, поэтому собиралась в темноте: облачилась в ту же одежду, в которой устраивала спринтерские забеги по живому лабиринту, и подошла к окну. Передо мной встала все та же проблема – как слезть по этому дереву, чтоб его демоны драли! Эта моя некомпетентность и неуклюжесть сейчас меня злила неимоверно. Может, не стоило отказываться от уроков Разела? Хотя нет, они чересчур экстремальны для меня.

Шагать в окно с закрытыми глазами было плохой идеей, но разве я виновата, что от высоты у меня кружится голова? Вначале я потопталась на подоконнике, прицеливаясь к ветке, за которую нужно будет ухватиться, потом зажмурилась и таки шагнула. Мимо ветки, конечно, промазала, и едва не рухнула вниз, но повезло – внизу оказалась еще одна, за которую я зацепилась, обламывая себе ногти. Я зашипела от боли, но ветку таки ухватила, а потом подтянулась немного и повисла на ней аки панда-олигофрен. Болталась я так довольно долго – пока не успокоилось сердце, что билось в ушах набатом, и пока я не поняла, что падать не собираюсь. Являя чудеса «грациозности» я подползла к стволу и зацепилась за него. И едва не зарыдала, когда вспомнила, что все записывается. Значит мои неуклюжие сползания по дереву будут продемонстрированы общественности! Владыка, за что мне все это?

Еще немного я погрустила, обнимая ствол, как родной, пару раз шмыгнула носом, а потом решила, что хватит, надо продолжать свой путь. Слезла кое-как, и опять была поцарапана и вся отбита. Ноги мои снова будут все в синяках, я уверена. Ну ничего, если кто спросит, так скажу, что Ностурне меня бьет – Разел хорошую идею подал, когда увидел мои предыдущие синяки. Хоть так отомщу за то, что он не дал себя бросить! Внизу я кое-как отряхнулась и пошла в сторону корпуса искусников.

Добралась я благополучно, правда, пару раз замирала и пряталась в кустах, когда слышала чье-то приближение. То, что Школа никогда не спит, я знала и до этого, поэтому старалась быть осторожной, чтобы не подцепить «хвост». Следующей за мной толпы очень не хотелось, вот и являла чудеса маскировки. Так что вскоре я стояла перед асуровой дверью, ее я тоже открыла без труда и проскользнула внутрь. Когда проход, шелестя камнями, за мной сомкнулся, я позволила себе перевести дыхание. Моих преследователей, если таковые были не плодом моей воспаленной паранойи, от меня отрезало, и впереди осталось всего ничего: преодолеть оставшийся путь так, чтобы не наловить стрел своим телом. Я помнила о том, что Ностурне меня вел обходными путями, но сам маршрут точно воспроизвести уже не могла. Впрочем, тут мне память была и не нужна, ведь существовали сигнатуры. Они запомнили наш маршрут, вот я и последовала за их указателями.

Коридоры выглядели пустынными, на гремящие доспехи не было и намека, стрелами тоже никто не пулялся, и вообще создавалось впечатление, что этот корпус не спал, а просто вымер. У меня даже холодок по коже прошел, и я невольно обхватила себя руками. Шла я с большой осторожностью, ведь понятия не имела, какие опасности мне могли повстречаться, а защитить меня было некому. Когда я добралась до двери, то вначале сама не поверила, что это сделала. А потом задумалась: ну а дальше, что делать?

Стучать было глупо – Елены ведь нет внутри. Но там может быть Гаап с Повелителями Ада, могут быть демоны, которых я ищу, может быть уже другой запечатленный асур. Да кто угодно там может быть!

Вконец искусав все зубы, я все же решилась постучать. И если никто не откроет, то попробую так зайти. А если там никого не будет, то попробую демонов подождать. Или… записку оставить. Вдруг они придут? Я только подняла руку в намерении постучаться, как из-за двери послышался смутно знакомый голос:

- Входи, Ашья, не трать время.

Я и не стала его тратить – толкнула дверь. Та поддалась со скрипом, открывая проход. Внутри было все залито тем неверным рыжеватым светом, который бывает только от свечей, а еще пахло воском. Странно. Я нахмурилась и вошла.

- Мы тебя ждали, - сказали мне.

Я повернулась на голос и увидела Гаапа, стоящего на коленях рядом с кроватью. Он уложил свою рогатую голову на колени, затянутые золотистым шелком; а сам обладатель этих колен сидел на его кровати. Его длинные-длинные, густые-густые волосы цвета золота были распущены, почти полностью обволакивали тонкую фигуру, сворачиваясь кольцами на белых простынях. На запястьях сверкали золотые браслеты с колокольчиками, которые звенели, когда руки поглаживали демона по голове, пропуская темные пряди сквозь пальцы.

- Ну что ты стоишь, как не родная? – спросил меня обладатель этих волос, рук и браслетов.

- Хаймэ? – вопросила я удивленно. Он был последним, кого я здесь ожидала увидеть. Он был… Метатроном, Правой Рукой Бога.

**Глава 38**

Помните, я как-то упоминала Хаймэ? Помимо того, что он был Метатроном, он был еще и без одного шага Повелителем Ада, а это значит, что количество его рук уже насчитывало больше двух. Но все остальные четыре конечности он «доставал» только в отдельных случаях. Например, когда злился. Тогда он их складывал в ряд и укоризненно смотрел. Мэл под этим взглядом обычно терялся, папа хмыкал, а я… на меня Хаймэ так не смотрел никогда.

На самом деле он не мужчина, и не женщина. У вас такие существа зовутся гермафродитами, у нас же и понятия такого нет, ведь в Скайфоле бывает всякое. Мы все разнообразных форм и размеров, имеем несколько ипостасей, а некоторые из нас так вообще не материальны. Но если брать Хаймэ, то он сочетает в себе, как женские, так и мужские признаки. Его лицо с острыми скулами, гладкой, лишенной щетины кожей, большими глазами, больше казалось лицом юноши, чем женским, а шея его имела адамово яблоко, только вот голос был мягким, переливчатым, не мужским. А еще у Хаймэ были груди. Не мои прыщики, которые вполне вмешаются в ладошку и еще место остается, а другие – высокие, объемные, с дыню размером. И у Хаймэ была тонкая талия и округлые бедра. Ну, а между ног, если вам интересно – два набора.

Я его виду не удивлялась. Хаймэ был асуром, а демоны, с которыми мы запечатлеваемся, бывает, что хотят всякого. Я видела запечатленных асуров с хвостами, видела асуров, которые после запечатления превращались в мужчин, а видела таких, как Хаймэ. Это просто означало, что его демон, с которым он запечатлялся много циклов назад, хотел разнообразия.

И вот я стояла посреди комнаты Елены, смотрела на столь важного гостя, и никак не могла поверить, что вижу перед собой нынешнего Метатрона.

- Ашья, чему ты так удивлена? – спросил Хаймэ.

- Ничему. Просто не ожидала тебя здесь увидеть. Я пришла сюда, потому что мне надо было кое-кого найти, а тут ты… - начала оправдываться, и Хаймэ, звеня браслетами, поднял третью руку и прервал меня.

К Хаймэ я, кстати, тоже обращаюсь по имени. Он все-таки не чужой в нашей семье – Верховный Асур, а отец заботится, как о драконах, так и об асурах, если не знаете. Так что если мой папа – отец для всех драконов, то Хаймэ – это почти мама. Забавно звучит, но это так.

- А думала найти здесь кого-то другого? – приподнял брови Хаймэ. – Я понимаю.

- Да, кое-кого, но, похоже, опять ошиблась.

Мне надо было встретиться с Метатроном, чтобы у меня мозги прояснились. Ну как я могла надеяться, что найду нужных мне демонов здесь? Ладно, резон тут был, но среди ночи? Похоже, мне эти гонки по лабиринту отшибли весь здравый смысл. Или дело не в том? Вспомнились слова Ностурне: «Вы – асур. Если вы идете к кому-то, значит, он в вас нуждается». Нуждался ли во мне Гаап?

- Все вещи не случайны, Ашья, - улыбнулся Хаймэ. От его улыбки на душе потеплело и даже стало как-то легче. В последнее время на меня столько всего свалилось, что даже вздохнуть было некогда, а тут… рядом с ним я снова ощутила себя дома. Я даже на миг позавидовала Гаапу, которого продолжали очень ласково поглаживать, захотелось, чтобы меня тоже так. – Посиди с нами, пожалуйста.

Я согласно закивала – Метатрону очень сложно отказать - и опустилась в кресло в то самое, в которое по моим воспоминаниям меня усаживал Ностурне, когда я здесь была в последний раз. Елена была еще жива, а Гаап не выглядел таким подавленным.

- Как он? – спросила. Я встречала его вчера возле питомника, и мне он не показался в порядке, но в этих делах я не специалист.

- Ничего, - ответил Хаймэ, он опустил голову и посмотрел на Гаапа. Тот не шевелился, но я видела, что его грудная клетка раздувается – не мертв, но подозрительно безучастен ко всему. – Он спит. Он пока не может отдыхать без кого-то из нас.

«Кого-то из нас». Я сразу же обратила внимание на эти слова. Я знала, что Хаймэ – стар, что его время здесь почти истекло. Об этом говорили и руки, которые были полностью материальными. Вскоре он покинет Скайфол, а на его место придет другой Метатрон.

- Значит, он поправится? – спросила осторожно. В моей голове роились десятки вопросов, и мне хотелось их задать разом, но перед Хаймэ… нет, я не робела перед ним. Это было совсем другое чувство – благоговение, смешанное с уважением.

- Конечно, - ответил Хаймэ, и у меня камень с души упал. Я так хотела, чтобы он был жив и был в порядке! Это во мне моя асурская натура говорила. – Ты хочешь что-то спросить? Так я тебя слушаю.

Хаймэ, как и всегда, мог читать мысли. Нет, не в прямом смысле того слова, просто он стар и он мудр, для него нет ничего сложного – видеть, что творится в моей голове.

- Я… - на миг мне показалось сложным сказать столь страшные слова, ведь если я их озвучу, значит, признаю, что весь этот кошмар – правда. Но только на миг, ведь мне надо знать правду, и быть может я смогу оправдать Ностурне и простить его. – Я хочу знать причину, почему Ностурне это сделал.

Хаймэ усмехнулся. Как мне показалось недобро.

- Ты уверена, что хочешь знать? Это может причинить тебе боль. – Я решительно кивнула. – Что ж… Потому что он Пробивающий. Он действовал согласно своей природе, это никто не в силах изменить. Мне жаль.

Ему было жаль, а мне нет! Мне казалось, что мне нарочно ничего не говорят. Владыка, неужто это такая секретная информация. Хотя, да, скорее всего, секретная. Да и Повелители Ада не зря тут с Гаапом возятся. Что-то не припомню, чтобы они с каждым запечатленным демоном, потерявшим свою пару, водили такие хороводы.

- А почему Повелители Ада пытаются помочь Гаапу? – я решила, что если не получается напрямик, то может, стоит зайти с другой стороны?

- Потому что мы виноваты. Пропустили подобное и теперь обязаны его спасти, - ответил Хаймэ, и я вопросительно посмотрела на него. Я совсем не понимала, о чем он толкует. Если честно, я вообще речи Верхушки плохо понимала, они будто на иностранном языке со мной разговаривали! Но Метатрон пояснять ничего не стал: - Прости, Ашья, я больше ничего не могу тебе сказать. Это закрытая информация.

И тут тупик! Да что ты будешь делать!

- Тогда может, расскажешь мне, что за отношения такие между Астаротом и Ностурне? Я ведь больше не знаю, у кого спросить.

Хаймэ несколько долгих мгновений смотрел мне в глаза. Взгляд у него был удивительным, в глазах будто пламя плясало, хотя это могли быть отблески от свечей, что горели, расставленные по периметру комнаты. Я смотрела в это пламя, как завороженная. Наконец, Хаймэ отвел глаза.

- Хорошо, я отвечу на твой вопрос. Но взамен пообещай оказать мне услугу.

- Какую? – удивилась. Да что может понадобиться от меня такому, как он? Я же совершенно бесполезна.

- Я скажу после ответа на твой вопрос.

Я кивнула сразу. Не считаю, что от Хаймэ можно ожидать какого-то подвоха, как от большинства в этой Школе. Да если бы он захотел меня использовать, я бы не отвертелась никак, поэтому даже думать на эту тему не стала.

- Раньше они были союзниками, почти друзьями, но потом рассорились, потому что кое-что не поделили.

- Меня?

Хаймэ в ответ звонко рассмеялся, и я вдруг ощутила себя глупо. И с чего я взяла, что весь мир крутится вокруг меня? Наоборот, я – его маленькая песчинка, а он такой огромный и негостеприимный. Мне хорошо было у отца под крылышком, а здесь в Школе я никак не могу отделаться от ощущения, что стою на краю пропасти. И эта «пропасть» и есть окружающий мир.

- Какая прелесть, Ашья! – Хаймэ прикрыл чувственно очерченный рот ладонью четвертой руки.

- Извини, - тут же стушевалась я. Да поняла уже, что глупость сморозила. Думать надо вначале, а потом говорить.

- Нет, ну что ты, ты стоишь того, чтобы из-за тебя рассориться! Ты стоишь того, чтобы из-за тебя начать войну, но эти глупцы не понимают, какое сокровище им досталось. А мою реакцию не бери в голову, я просто давно не смеялся, - я закивала, но неприятные чувства все равно остались. – Нет, они стали соперниками, даже врагами из-за другой вещи. Имя ей Даат.

- Мир демонов?

- Именно. Возможно, ты не знаешь, но Астарот – один из сильнейших демонов, но он молод и честолюбив. Именно это ему не дает покоя. Он хочет стать единоправным хозяином Даата, Королем всех демонов, а не просто Герцогом.

Я чуть не ахнула от масштаба амбиций моего суженого. Нет, я всегда знала, что демоны стремятся к захвату власти, но в таких количествах – это перебор!

- А причем тут Ностурне? Он тоже хочет стать Королем всех демонов? – Пробивающий – Король Даата, что может быть смехотворнее? Пробивающие ведь не демоны даже, и сомневаюсь, что станут ими. Их падение имеет всегда один путь, и им уже последовал Люциан.

- Нет, Насти ничего такого не хочет, - качнул головой Хаймэ. - Он просто кое-что украл. Если говорить проще – это вещь, которая дает власть над Даатом. Ей обычно обладает один из королей. Ностурне ее использовать не может, но и Астароту не отдает.

Хаймэ так ласково называл Ностурне, что мне показалось, что он любит его, точно своего ребенка. И пусть не идеального, но все равно самого лучшего. Я же тряхнула головой, пытаясь осознать, что только что услышала. Я плохо понимала смысл всего сказанного, я понимала, что это те самые игры Верхушки, до которых мне еще расти и расти. Но очень подозревала, что мой жук синеглазый находит особое удовольствие в том, чтобы дразнить Астарота.

- Значит, дело в этой вещи?

- Ну да, - ответил Хаймэ.

Мы надолго замолчали. Я пыталась все обдумать, но не получалось. Поэтому неудивительно, что вскоре разболелась голова. Я ее слегка наклонила и потерла виски под пристальным наблюдением Хаймэ. Наконец, я решилась. В конце концов, передо мной тот, кто точно не навредит, он мудрее меня и старше в миллионы раз. Так что стыдного в этом вопросе?

- А мне что делать в моей ситуации? – голос мой прозвучал несчастно.

- Все просто – учиться, расти, получать нужный опыт. И быть собой, Ашья. Всегда, несмотря ни на что – быть собой. Ты меня поняла?

Я закивала. Это сложно – быть собой. За время, проведенное в Школе, я поняла это особенно сильно, у меня все мои силы уходили на то, чтобы не прогнуться под этот странный мир.

- Хорошо, - заключил Метатрон. - Теперь время исполнять обещания.

- Услуга, я помню.

Хаймэ растянул уголки губ в улыбке.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты помогла Гаапу.

- Помочь? Но как? – Я почти вскочила на ноги от возмущения, но вовремя вспомнила, что здесь не место, чтобы показывать свой темперамент. – Я же…

- Я скажу тебе, как, - совершенно спокойно ответил Хаймэ и наклонился к Гаапу. Потрепал его по волосам, провел рукой по рожкам на голове и так же ласково позвал: - Гаап, просыпайся.

Я услышала сопение, увидела, как напряглась спина демона, как по ней начали перекатываться мускулы. Гаап приподнял голову и заморгал. Потом он повернулся и посмотрел на Хаймэ.

- Иди к Ашье, Гаап. И устройся так, как со мной только что сидел.

Гаап было дернулся, почти рванулся в сторону, но одна из многочисленных рук Хаймэ легла ему между лопаток и легонько погладила.

- Не беспокойся, тебе не будет больно. Она тебя удержит.

Я в этом очень сомневалась, ведь контроль демона, да еще основательно съехавшего – не по моим умениям. Я-то и со своим запечатленным вряд ли справлюсь, а тут такое… Но присутствие Хаймэ внушало надежду, что ничего страшного не произойдет, если я ошибусь. С этими мыслями я и смотрела на Гаапа, который медленно ко мне приближался. Он был без рубашки, с голым, загорелым торсом. Он в свете свечей блестел так, будто был натерт маслом, волосы на голове у него были основательно растрепаны – явно руками Хаймэ. А сам Гаап имел вид слегка заторможенный, нет, не сонный, а скорее больной. Под глазами лежали тени – он явно не высыпался, даже на коленях у Хаймэ. Слава Владыке, на нем были свободные штаны. А то мне так везет на неодетых демонов, что страх. И такой вот Гаап просто приблизился к моему креслу, встал на колени передо мной и уложил свою голову так же, как делал это с Хаймэ. Я от этого опешила, подняла руки вверх, боясь его коснуться.

- Погладь его, - послышалось от Хаймэ. – Не бойся.

Я осторожно к нему прикоснулась. Вначале положила ладонь на плечо и почувствовала, что Гаап дышит поверхностно и как-то загнанно. Так дышат те, кто испытывает сильную боль.

- Что с ним? – спросила.

- Ему недостаточно контакта, поэтому ему больно.

Тогда решила увеличить этот самый контакт и скользнула рукой по спине, как это делал Хаймэ. А другой коснулась его волос. Они оказались не такими жесткими, как мне думалось. Да и вообще все оказалось не таким страшным. Я боялась прикасаться к демону, но от прикосновения небеса не разверзлись и молнии ни откуда не ударили. Ободренная этим, я осмелела и зарылась пальцами в волосы. Когда еще представится такая возможность дотронуться до демона?

Гаап на миг застыл, даже дышать перестал, и я испугалась, что делаю что-то не так. Я вопросительно посмотрела на Хаймэ, но тот одобрительно кивнул. Я продолжила. Так мы и сидели: Гаап положил голову на мои колени, я поглаживала его, пару раз даже набралась наглости и коснулась его рожек, проследила, как они завиваются. Ничего не происходило. Гаап сидел спокойно и не шевелился, таким же неподвижным был Хаймэ, еле слышно потрескивали свечи, а потом вдруг накрыло…

У меня перед глазами будто потемнело. Накатило одиночество, боль и страх, да такие сильные, такие бескрайние, что я едва не захлебнулась в них. Я запрокинула голову и попыталась вздохнуть, хватала ртом воздух, пытаясь выплыть из этого, но поняла, что не могу. Тогда я перестала тратить силы на бесполезные попытки вдоха, я просто прикусила губу, да так сильно, что стало больно. Но это была хорошая боль, настоящая, моя, а не та эфемерная, которой меня захлестнуло. Именно она и позволила мне протрезветь.

- Эти чувства и эмоции – его, - объяснил мне Хаймэ, когда я немного пришла в себя. Во рту было солоно от крови – губу я прокусила. Боль, страх и одиночество никуда не делись, но и поглотить меня больше не пытались. Я могла их контролировать, и это было странно. – Так чувствуют себя демоны, кто потерял своего асура.

Эмоции были такой силы, что я понимала, отчего они сходили с ума. Но отчего же мне так легко их контролировать, или это умеют все асуры? Мне стало жаль Гаапа, и еще я почувствовала злость – была она направлена на Ностурне. Да как он посмел живое существо обречь на такие муки?

- Ты знаешь о том, что демоны – это зацикленные только на себе и на своих страстях существа. Их не интересует ничего, кроме себя. Они не умеют быть благодарными, у них нет понятия чести, верность для них – это пустой звук. Все меняется, когда приходит асур, - Хаймэ говорил, и его голос казался мне прохладной водой, что омывала все мое существо. Быть может, это не мои эмоции, а эмоции Гаапа, который слушал его со странным благоговением. Я испытывала подобные эмоции, когда кто-то из демонов начинал со мной ворковать – я больше реагировала на звуки голоса и на тембр, чем на значения слов. – Когда демон запечатлевается, он перестает быть «в себе», перестает быть зацикленным на своей персоне. Теперь все, что он хочет и что ему нужно – это асур. Асур – это его поддержка, это его эмоции и его душа. Настоящие чувства демон может испытывать только к нему. А если его не становится, то…

Хаймэ не договорил, но я поняла, что он хотел сказать. Я чувствовала ту черную дыру, которая была в Гаапе, и мне было страшно. Это как в бездну смотреть, не понимая, что она в себе несет.

- Посмотри на него, Ашья, не бойся, таких демонов в твоей жизни будет еще немало. Запоминай. Учись. Он забыл, что значит быть цельным. Помоги ему вспомнить.

Я смотрела на Гаапа, как мне велели. Тогда я понятия не имела, что за эмоции испытываю, позже я пойму, что это сострадание – та смесь сочувствия, переживания и желания помочь, окажутся именно им.

- Я не знаю, как ему помочь, - ответила, ощущая бессилие.

- Гаап, подними голову, посмотри на Ашью, - приказал Хаймэ, и демон подчинился. Он приподнялся со вздохом. И открыл свои невозможные глаза. Он смотрел мне в глаза, а я, глупая, в тот момент думала лишь о том, что хорошо, что на мне очки, а то сидеть мне в этом кресле снова пьяной. А еще меня внутри всю трясло от возбуждения и страха, от чего-то такого… будто здесь и сейчас происходит какое-то таинство, доступное лишь моей расе. Никому другому, кроме асуров и демонов, в этой комнате не было места. Слишком интимно, слишком лично. – Подари ему свой поцелуй, Ашья. Всего один.

Мне хотелось спросить «зачем?», но я не посмела. Все, что я сделала – это бездумно подчинилась: наклонилась, коснулась его губ. Они были холодными, безжизненными, совершенно непохожими на те другие губы, которые меня целовали – нежные, жаркие, напористые.

- Поделись с ним частичкой себя, своей силой асура. Пусть вокруг этой частички он заново выстроит свой мир, пусть вспомнит, что значит быть демоном… - по комнате все так же разливался голос Хаймэ.

А я подумала, что понятия не имею, как с ним этим поделиться. Быть может пожелать? Начать свое желание с Императива «Я хочу», а потом добавить: «чтобы он вспомнил себя»? Гаап вдруг вздохнул, и я почувствовала, что его руки обнимают меня, что он прижимает меня к себе, что его губы вдруг теплеют и раскрываются, и отпрянула. Вжалась в спинку кресла, не зная, что будет дальше. Я смотрела на демона со страхом, не зная, что последует после.

Но не последовало ничего страшного. Гаап, увидев мою реакцию, отстранился и встал на ноги.

- Спасибо, - сказал он.

Я ничего не смогла ответить, язык просто не поворачивался. Я просто смотрела на демона, со смесью испуга и недоверия на лице. Кажется, Гаап понял. Он сделал еще несколько шагов от меня, повернулся и, увидев Хаймэ, учтиво поклонился.

- Вечно Сияющий… - он будто не помнил, что провел большую часть этой ночи на коленях у Метатрона, и что он гладил его. Хаймэ в ответ кивнул, взгляд был серьезен, на губах не было и тени улыбки, но вместе тем он производил впечатление доброжелательности.

- Добро пожаловать назад, Губернатор Гаап, - ответил Метатрон, и на этих словах я вдруг поняла, что устала смертельно. Что у меня даже пошевелиться сил нет, и все, что мне хочется – это провалиться в темноту. Из меня будто выкачали всю энергию, я не могла даже сказать об этом.

- Ашья… - кажется, меня кто-то позвал. Кажется, я слышала чьи-то голоса. Первый, встревоженный, принадлежал демону, но я не уверена до сих пор. «Она отключается…» - сказал он. Второй – переливчатый, абсолютно спокойный, хорошо поставленный: «Не удивительно. Она потратила много сил, когда тебя исцеляла».

Кажется, потом меня куда-то несли. Я чувствовала щекочущий мои ноздри запах Ностурне, пыталась пошевелиться, сказать, что ничего не понимаю в том, что происходит, в его мотивах и вообще в жизни, но слышала лишь «Тс-с, ласточка, не шевелитесь», и поглаживание. Потом было еще страннее: я слышала недовольное шипение, и шипели голосом Ностурне. И ответ прозвучал голосом Хаймэ, был таким четким, что, наверное, это уже было сном.

«Я сделал это по ряду причин, - говорил этот голос. - И главная из них – Ашье надо учиться. Она слишком ценна для Скайфола, чтобы я дал тебе посадить ее в клетку».

А потом снова шелест, и снова сон начал ускользать сквозь пальцы, точно песок, который был перед Дворцом Владыки на Кетере.

«Не пытайся ее удержать. Она уже сделала свой выбор. Не делай этого, Насти, иначе познаешь в полной мере то, чего страшишься больше всего. Ты познаешь _бессилие». _

«Как будто у тебя было по-другому!» - прошипели в ответ.

А потом и этот сон кончился.

**Глава 39**

Разбудил меня настойчивый стук в дверь. Я распахнула глаза и обнаружила над собой знакомый потолок моей комнаты. Заморгала, пытаясь все еще сонные мысли собрать в кучку, чтобы понять, как я здесь оказалась, ведь последнее, что я помню – это поцелуй с Гаапом и то, как ему внезапно стало лучше (очень надеюсь, что не временно), ну а дальше – какие-то сны.

Стук не прекращался, поэтому пришлось приподняться и крикнуть:

- Кто там?

Можно было, конечно, глянуть сигнатуру, но браслета на мне не было – он лежал на тумбочке у изголовья кровати рядом с очками.

- Ашья, это я. Просыпайся, опоздаешь.

Занятия, точно, - вспомнилось мне. - Да еще сегодня были коды с Литом, на которые надо ходить живым или мертвым. Спасибо Лине, что напоминает об этом, а то бы проспала. Я поднялась с кровати и обнаружила, что из одежды на мне – ночная сорочка. Как я в нее переодевалась, я не помню тоже. Или кто-то меня переодел? В дверь снова постучали, не давая со вкусом порыться в собственных воспоминаниях.

- Ашья, просыпайся немедленно! – голос Лины утратил его обычную мягкость и послышались стальные нотки. Похоже, стучится она уже давно, и все еще не оставляет надежду меня добудиться.

Вместо ответа я подошла к двери и распахнула ее. Лина так и застыла, глядя на мою персону с занесенным кулаком для стука. На миг ее глаза увеличились, будто она увидела нечто донельзя занимательное, и мне невольно подумалось, что с утра я выгляжу не очень.

- Я проснулась, как видите, - сообщила и постаралась улыбнуться.

Лина закивала и опустила руку, опомнившись. Я же приготовилась к тому, что мне сейчас будут устраивать разнос – мало того, что ночами шляюсь, где нельзя, так еще и попробуй меня добудись. Но реальность превзошла все мои ожидания:

- Хорошо. Ашья, я могу войти? Помогу тебе собраться на бал.

- На бал? – Я понятия не имела, о чем она говорит. Какой к демонам драным бал? – А разве это интересное мероприятие состоится не послезавтра?

Лина скрестила руки на груди и строго посмотрела на меня.

- Я не знаю, где ты пропадала эти два дня, но бал уже сегодня. Надеюсь, нас ожидают хорошие новости? Ты справилась с заданием?

Смысл слов до меня доходил медленно. Я чувствовала себя так, будто меня обухом по голове ударили: бал сегодня? Это что я столько проспала? На миг меня захлестнуло паникой, ведь ничего еще не сделано: демоны не найдены, на танец не уговорены, - а мне говорят: «Бал». Это шутка такая?

- Конечно, проходите, - только и ответила я и посторонилась. Помощь Лины мне сегодня явно понадобится, хотя бы, чтобы выяснить, что происходит. Не могло быть такого, чтобы я проспала два дня!

Решив проверить ее слова, я схватила браслет и потребовала у информационного поля сегодняшнюю дату. Оказалось, что Лина не врала – сигнатуры показывали совершенно не то, на что я так надеялась. Два последних дня прошли мимо меня. Два последних очень важных для меня дня! Я же обещала команде, что выиграю, а тут? Владыка Всемогущий, что мне делать?

- Лина, вы знаете, мне надо кое-куда сходить, - промямлила я и попыталась выскочить за дверь в чем была, сиречь в сорочке. Куратор не позволила, она схватила меня за локоть, останавливая.

- Никуда ты не пойдешь в таком виде. Пока я тебя в порядок не приведу, ты не выйдешь! – Она начала меня отчитывать, а я пропускала ее слова мимо ушей. Я не знала, что мне делать, как искать демонов. Владыка Всемогущий, да я еще пыталась не только в сорочке выскочить, но и без очков! А если бы нашла кого? Хороша бы была на балу!

От этой мысли я еще и позорно затряслась. Нервы ни к демону. Лина заметила мое состояние и, схватив за плечи, хорошенько встряхнула.

- Так, прекрати паниковать! Ничего страшного не происходит. Я знаю, что в вашей Сторожевой Башне бал – это редкость. И еще знаю, что ты боишься больших скоплений народа, где ты будешь в центре внимания, но это не причина, чтобы убегать. Преодолей уже свой страх!

Куратор подумала, что меня так ушатало из-за того, что я боюсь толпы? Что ж, в этом есть смысл, да только меня «скопления народа, где я буду в центре внимания» сейчас не так пугали. Я боялась расписаться в собственной несостоятельности. Ведь так громко заявляла, что выиграю этот бой, а сама… А сама помогла Гаапу. Эта мысль отчего-то меня согрела, и я вдруг поняла, что если бы мне предложили все переиграть, я не сомневаясь, поступила бы так же. В конце концов, что стоят какие-то школьные бои уровня песочницы по сравнению с избавлением от страданий?

- Иди в ванную и приведи себя в порядок. Я пока распакую коды на твое платье. Его, между прочим, прислал сам Метатрон.

Я закивала, как болванчик. Значит, Хаймэ тоже отлично знал, что у меня бал и что задание. Ну хоть разбудил бы! Ладно, это я уже размечталась – ему-то зачем со мной возиться? Метнулась в ванную, точно раненый зверь, поймав на себе обеспокоенный взгляд Лины. Я все еще пыталась придумать, как мне решить мою проблему. Это же надо было такое простое задание завалить! От этой мысли я снова почувствовала, что меня начинает трясти, и заставила себя взять в руки. Что это я так расклеилась? Все, что мне надо, это найти хоть кого-нибудь из этих троих. Чтобы их «уговорить», мне даже Императив не понадобится – не они ли мне соловьем недавно заливались, что не могут дать нареченной их господина проиграть? Вот и проверим их верность. Только проблема осталась всего одна: как их отыскать, чтобы наверняка? Ведь времени, чтобы покорять очередной лабиринт или нарезать круги вокруг всей территории Школы, у меня уже нет. В голову приходил только один выход, он мне не нравился, но не до жиру сейчас.

Успокоив себя этими мыслями, я решительно подошла к зеркалу. Получится у меня что-то или нет, Лина права – мне стоит выглядеть ослепительно сегодня. Я – дочь Генерала, а не девочка с дальних рубежей, мне положено, даже будучи несозревшим асуром. С этими высокими мыслями я подняла на себя взгляд в зеркале и так и застыла с открытым ртом. То, что отражалось, было и мной и не мной одновременно - во всяком случае, прежнюю черно-белую девушку перед собой я больше не лицезрела. Глаза, которые раньше были черными, теперь стали серебристыми и будто светились. Я даже дала отмашку свету, чтобы узнать, не горят ли они в темноте и не станет ли это для меня дополнительной головной болью, но темноту ничего не нарушало – никакие жуткие глаза не светились. А еще мои волосы. Нет, они почти не изменились, только вместо белых прядей, как у отца, эти пряди тоже стали серебристыми. А кожа теперь будто фарфоровая, тоже светилась изнутри, от этого россыпь родинок на лице казалась картой звездного неба. Такую меня можно было даже назвать красивой, я даже была по-своему яркой и…

Я что на обед булочку с ураном съела? Шучу. Похоже это было на другое.

Боясь своей догадки, я вылетела из ванной, чтобы увидеть, как Лина поправляет складки на серебристом платье, таком же, как и мои глаза. Подарок Хаймэ. Он знал, что у меня слегка изменилась внешность.

- Лина, скажите, это что… созревание?

Я понятия не имела, как это должно ощущаться. Все, что я знала – это когда асуры созревают, то будто расцветают, становятся красивыми и невероятно манящими для окружающих. После него асуры могут пробуждать чувственное желание, стоит им только того захотеть. То есть насчет теории меня просветили, а насчет практики все было глухо.

- Нет, - Лина даже не стала отрываться от платья, чтобы мне ответить. Похоже, знала, то я прилечу к ней скоро с вопросами и перекошенной физиономией. Глупо было бы, если бы не знала – она же направляющая, они наилучшие манипуляторы. – Это не то, что ты думаешь.

- Ну а что?

Лина вздохнула.

- Прости меня, Ашья. Я сама не знаю, что это и чем вызвано. Никогда ничего подобного не видела и не слышала. Но одно я могу сказать точно – ты еще не повзрослела, твой фон остался прежним.

Не знаю, были ли мне эти слова успокоением или нет. Наверное, все-таки были, потому что тогда меня бы в скором времени ждал Астарот, а я к нему еще не была готова. Хотя, если так подумать, я к нему вряд ли буду готова хоть когда-нибудь. Как вспомню эти оперенные руки и змею вместо штанов, так рыдать охота.

- Хорошо, - только и ответила, бросила еще один взгляд на пышное платье и скрылась в ванной – приводить себя в порядок. Я понимала, что чем быстрее Лина со мной закончит, тем больше времени у меня останется, чтобы попытаться выполнить свое задание. Я, конечно, оглядела ванную комнату на предмет побега, но ничего путного не придумала – не в канализационный же слив мне лезть, в самом деле. Во-первых, негигиенично; во-вторых, не пролезу. А от Лины можно сбежать только в одном случае – дать меня облачить. По-другому не получится, это я уже поняла.

Платье, несмотря на то, что было богато на юбки, тяжелым не оказалось. Состояли они из полупрозрачного серебристого газа, легкого, как пушинка. К тому же оно село по моей фигуре так, что я, глядя на себя в зеркало, снова поверить не могла, что в нем отражаюсь именно я, а не кто-то еще. Только в этом платье я поняла, насколько тонкая у меня талия, насколько прямая у меня спина, да и с бюстом оказалось все в порядке. Нет, он его объемы не увеличились, просто это платье было сделано так, что будь у меня грудь чуть больше, так уже бы не смотрелось. Плечи у меня остались открытыми, выглядели они на фоне ткани платья молочно-белыми. То, что это платье сделало из меня красавицу, я ничуть не удивилась – передавал ведь его Метатрон, он во всем этом смыслит получше остальных.

Лина уложила мои волосы в высокую прическу, но несколько локонов оставила и немного подвила, и теперь они черно серебристой волной спускались мне на левое плечо. Для завершения образа мне надели на шею подвеску с обсидианом, в уши вставили такие же сережки.

- Жаль без очков не обойтись. Из-за них не видно твоих глаз, - вздохнула Лина.

А мне на это почему-то подумалось, что это, наоборот, хорошо. Моя новая «расцветка» может вызвать вопросы, а как на них отвечать я понятия не имею, тем более что сама не знаю, что произошло. Ощущала я себя так же, как и раньше – ничего нового не прибавилось, так что можно было смело говорить о том, что изменения только внешние. Только вот отчего они? Неужели от поцелуя с демоном?

Воспоминание об этом почти застало меня врасплох, я вздрогнула, не понимая, как я на это пошла. Я боялась к демонам даже прикасаться, а чтобы целовать – это вообще безумие какое-то. Но рядом был Хаймэ, а с ним все привычные слова обретают совершенно новый смысл. Лина, впрочем, мою реакцию посчитала причиной другого.

- Тебе не нравится? – спросила она.

- Все хорошо, - я попыталась улыбнуться, и судя по выражению ее лица, улыбка у меня не получилась. – Просто немного волнуюсь.

Эти слова ее смягчили. До этого я совсем не демонстрировала желание чем-то с ней делиться, а тут рассказала о своем волнении. Она, наверное, подумала, что я решила оттаять в отношении нее.

- Ничего, - она ободряюще сжала мою руку. – У тебя все получится. Вот увидишь.

Хотела бы я так думать. Нахождение в этой Школе не придавало мне уверенности ни в чем, хотя, если так подумать, то с момента моего появления здесь, я сильно изменилась. Я еще раз взглянула на себя в зеркало и добавила мысленно: «Ага, особенно изменилась внешне».

Закончив со сборами, Лина еще раз придирчиво меня осмотрела, а потом кивнула сама себе – моим видом она осталась довольна.

- Ну вот и все, - заявила она. – Теперь ты можешь идти покорять сердца всех на балу. Ни один не устоит, поверь мне!

Я отстраненно кивнула. Те, кто надо и так не устоят, сейчас главное найти кого-то из демонов, чтобы затащить их на бал.

- Твой кавалер за тобой зайдет, или вы условились встретиться в каком-то месте?

- В каком-то месте… - невольно вырвалось из меня, и я вдруг поняла, что это и есть мое спасение, чтобы ускользнуть от Лины. Я схватила браслет, открыла нужную сигнатуру, которая говорила о том, что до бала остался один час, и удивленно вздохнула. То, что времени почти не осталось, я уже знала, так что пришлось разыгрывать небольшой спектакль, чтобы сбежать. Мэл мог мной гордиться: лгала я и лицедеила сейчас отменно. – Лина, простите меня, но я уже на встречу опаздываю. Мы договорились за час до бала. Я бы с удовольствием опоздала, но кавалер у меня не совсем обычный, боюсь, как бы без моего присмотра дел не натворил. Могу я идти?

Лина, кажется, поверила.

- Разумеется. Ты поступила благоразумно, что назначила встречу не у себя в покоях. Нечего посторонним делать на личной территории асура. Да и у меня еще есть дела, мне тоже нужно идти.

- Ох, спасибо!.. – только и донеслось от меня, когда я уже выскакивала за дверь, подобрав юбки. У меня было совсем мало времени, чтобы осуществить свой план, но я это сделаю! А состоял он в следующем:

Мой прошлый опыт меня научил, что если я просто так буду метаться по Школе, демонов могу и не найти, а только привлеку к себе ненужное внимание. Поэтому мне был нужен координатор, причем срочно, поэтому я побежала в сторону комнаты Стаса, ведь больше знакомых представителей этой расы в этой Школе у меня не было. Мне страх как не хотелось его ни о чем просить, но разве был у меня выход? Или унизиться, пообещать что-нибудь взамен, или проиграть сейчас. Нет, я не хотела становиться командиром, а тем более таким способом!

До комнаты Стаса я добралась в рекордные сроки - так быстро я даже от Астарота не бегала, когда его случайно вызвала! Не теряя ни мгновения, я принялась настойчиво стучать в дверь. То, что Стас был внутри, я не сомневалась – я проверила поисковые сигнатуры еще когда Лина меня одевала. За дверью кто-то неловко прошаркал, пробурчал что-то, что вырвет руки с корнем, если стучать не перестанут, а только потом дверь распахнулась. Стас предстал передо мною таким, каким был всегда: немного неряшливым, немного помятым, в мешковатых джинсах, которые были ему чересчур длинными и босоногим. Похоже, на бал он собрался идти в таком виде.

- Ашья? – Он тоже сделал большие глаза, когда меня узнал. В этом платье, с этой прической, другим цветом волос и глаз, и чересчур взволнованная я мало походила на себя прежнюю. – Что-то случилось?

- Да. Вопрос жизни и смерти. Мне нужна твоя помощь, - я задыхалась в туго затянутом корсете после быстрого бега, поэтому приложила руку к груди, пытаясь отдышаться. Стас проследил за моей рукой, и глаза его были грустны.

- Прости, - сказал он. – Командир отдал четкий приказ не помогать тебе.

Он попытался прикрыть дверь, но я вставила проем свою ногу в туфельке. Стас, увидев это, попытки закрыться от меня оставил.

- Пожалуйста… - я была готова умолять, на колени бы стала, если бы он попросил – я не могла проиграть сегодня, иначе все мои слова о том, что я не хочу быть командиром, станут пылью. Да меня никто больше всерьез воспринимать не будет!

- Нет, - Стас был непреклонен.

- Прошу тебя. Я все, что хочешь сделаю для тебя. Проси, что угодно. Пожалуйста.

- Мне от тебя ничего не нужно.

- Стас… Стас, ну пожалуйста, ты моя единственная надежда! Я проиграю, если ты мне не поможешь!

Стас посмотрел на мою ногу, которую я так из дверного проема не убрала.

- Я подчиняюсь приказам своего командира.

Я едва не закричала от злости. Этот придурок Разел! Он сам себе противоречил, упрямый, деспотичный самодур! Он не дает мне выиграть, когда как ему очень важно победить. Он же лишится своего места, если наша команда проиграет. Где логика?

- Уходи, - сказал Стас.

Я замотала головой, зажмурившись и прикусив губы. Я знала, что мой Императив велик, что прикажи я сейчас, Стас не сможет мне воспротивиться, но… разве я имею право на такое? Подавлять чужую волю, заставлять что-то? Даже ради победы. Не стану.

- Но есть же что-то, что тебе хочется. Возможно, я смогу тебе помочь.

Если он не хочет так, то будем с ним разговаривать. Я вытяну из него его желание и попытаюсь его исполнить, я ведь асур, у меня получится разговорить, а приказывать Императивом я не стану даже в самой плохой ситуации.

- Всем чего-то хочется, - устало ответил Стас. И смотрел на меня покрасневшими глазами. – Ашья, не трать время. Даже если я скажу тебе свое сокровенное желание, ты не сможешь мне помочь.

- Почему ты так считаешь? – Я буду упрямой, и я сделаю все, чтобы он мне помог. У меня больше нет другого выхода!

- Потому что ограничители на меня навесить ты не в состоянии! – вдруг взорвался Стас. Похоже, силу я свою опять не рассчитала. И глаза у него полыхнули злостью. Но ничего, мы это исправим.

- Я могу попросить отца, он – Генерал и…

- Заткнись! – перебил меня Стас. Лицо его исказилось, он начал надвигаться на меня, будто хотел раздавить, покончить. – Заткнись! Прав был Разел, когда говорил, что все происходит из-за тебя! Ты не просто лезешь в душу, ты бесцеремонно в нее вторгаешься, ты заставляешь говорить то, что мы все пытаемся спрятать от всего мира. И тебе мало! Ты принимаешься топтаться по этому!

Я пятилась до тех пор, пока не уперлась в стенку. Вздрогнула, когда на нее натолкнулась.

- Я надеюсь, что скоро наступит твое созревание, и ты уберешься из этого корпуса навсегда! – выплюнул он напоследок, а потом быстро развернулся и скрылся за дверью. Хлопнул он ею так, что стены задрожали. Я же ощутила, что ноги мои держать перестали – сползла по стенке и уселась прямо на полу. Почему со мной это происходит? Что я делаю не так? Почему я не могу добиться хотя бы элементарного доверия?

Нет, я не плакала. Я сжала руку в кулак и ударила ею стену. И закричала от боли, нет не физической, а той, что переполняла все мое существо.

Я проиграла. Не только бой, но и другую битву, гораздо более важную – битву с самой собой. В этот момент я поняла, что не стоит сражаться за что-то, ведь все равно ничего не получается. А не лучше ли плыть по течению? А не лучше пусть за меня решают другие?..

- Ну что ты, девочка… Разве можно плакать такой красивой? – услышала я чей-то воркующий голос. Так демоны разговаривали с асурами, это я уже успела уяснить. И тогда я приоткрыла глаза, которые зажмурила, в нежелании смотреть на этот жестокий мир, увидела, что передо мной склонился Гаап.

- Я проиграла, - прошептала я одними губами.

- Ой ли? Если тебе нужен кавалер, чтобы потанцевать на балу, то я им стану. Так что не стоит плакать, вставай, - он взял меня за талию и дернул. На ноги я не встала – они меня не держали, поэтому Гаап меня подхватил.

Что он здесь делал? Зачем он пришел?

- Мне указывали на конкретных демонов, ты не подойдешь, - ответила я. – Но за предложение спасибо.

Я отстранилась и приникла к стене. Я стала смахивать слезы с глаз, чтобы хоть как-то привести себя в порядок. Рука, которой я хотела проломить стенку в порыве чувств, теперь болела.

- А вот и нет. Смотри.

Гаап сделал жест рукой, и я увидела, как развернулась сигнатура. На ней был Доа, и говорил он то, что я уже слышала в зале, когда мне давали задание. А чуть поодаль стояла Илона, и даже я себя рассмотрела. Значит, была эта сигнатура записью.

_«И вашим заданием будет заставить любого из демонов придти на бал в честь дня рождения Владыки, который состоится через три дня, в качестве ваших кавалеров, - говорил Доа. - И еще, эти демоны ненавидят танцевать, поэтому выполненным задание будет только тогда, когда вы с приведенным вами демоном станцуете хоть один танец до конца вечера». _

- Ну что, я подхожу под «любого из демонов»? – спросил Гаап у меня весело и улыбнулся. Улыбка у него была клыкастая, но привлекательная. Еще никогда ни один демон мне так не улыбался. От этой улыбки мне хотелось улыбнуться в ответ, а не сбежать подальше.

- Подходишь.

- Тогда идем? – спросил он и протянул мне руку.

Я вложила свои пальцы в его ладонь и отлепилась от стены.

Нет, я не проиграла. И ту главную битву с самой собой не проиграла тоже. Я просто поняла, что у каждого свой путь. Он не всегда прямой, не всегда легкий, и на нем встречаются трудности. Главное – быть собой, и тогда все получится. И разрешится даже самая безвыходная ситуация.

**Глава 40**

- А вот и первая из наших участниц! Ашья, член пятой команды, и сопровождает ее… - торжественный голос Доа (вероятник снова на себя взял роль ведущего всего этого безобразия) споткнулся, когда пришла сигнатура. Но, надо отдать Доа должное, в себя пришел он почти моментально. – И сопровождает ее Губернатор Гаап! Гость, специально призванный из Гоетии! Если вы не в курсе, то наша Ашья и не такое может!

На этом двери распахнулись, и мы с Гаапом шагнули в переполненный и донельзя возбужденный зал. Я опиралась на его руку и заходила так, будто настоящая королева: подбородок вздернут, спина прямая, взгляд надменный. Последний я сделала таким специально, чтобы меньше внимание обращали на то, что глаза у меня заплаканные.

Мы зашли, и по толпе прокатился дружный рокот, а потом все затихло, когда мы подошли к Доа. Доа стоял в центре зала, был разодет в пух и прах: синие обтягивающие брюки с низкой посадкой, непонятная короткая маечка с серебристыми воланами, а сверху на это безобразие надет черный плащ в пол. Причем в пол настолько, что сзади даже волочилось чем-то наподобие шлейфа. Волосы он заколол шпильками с колокольчиками, глаза подвел, как и положено любому уважающему себя вероятнику, а ногти он себе покрасил в черный цвет. Никогда не перестану удивляться «боевой» раскраске этой расы.

Глянув на меня, Доа на миг оторопел снова, а потом растянул губы в улыбке.

- Ашья, Гаап, какая неожиданность! Скажу честно, что я и все остальные считали, что парой нашей очаровательной участницы будет кто-то из других демонов.

- Ну, ты же сказал: «Любой демон», я и решила не отказывать себе ни в чем, - ответила я, пожав плечами. Делала я это так, будто таскать с собой на школьный бал демонов Гоетии для меня – в порядке вещей.

Я взглядом скользнула по залу и натолкнулась на мою команду. Стояли они в первых рядах, и вид имели несколько рассерженный. Особенно пыхтел Разел, ведь знал, с каким демоном я посмела сюда явиться, а мне же на его злость хотелось показать язык, чтобы и не пытался больше мне мешать. Стас же на меня не смотрел, отводил взгляд. Можно побиться об заклад, что он слышал, что произошло в коридоре после того, как он наговорил мне все эти гадости.

- И правильно сделала! Кстати, прекрасно выглядишь. Твои глаза сегодня просто лучатся. У меня ощущение, что я смотрю на луну, - расплылся в комплиментах Доа. – Можем ли мы предполагать, что причина столь радикальных перемен во внешности – это демон, что рядом с тобой?

Если это была попытка узнать, что произошло, то была она неудачная, потому что говорить об этом я ничего не собиралась.

- Посмотрим, - я загадочно пожала плечами. Просто удивительно, как легко и беззаботно я ощущала себя рядом с Гаапом. Рядом с ним я не чувствовала ни робости, ни смущения, а ведь находилась в центре внимания! Вот, что значит быть асуром – стоит демону выказать свою поддержку, так и мы сразу становимся невероятно сильными и уверенными в себе.

– Насколько я знаю, в программе вечера стоит демонстрация сигнатур. И значит, вы, дорогой Доа, и остальные удовлетворите свое любопытство, и узнаете, как я оказался в спутниках у этой очаровательной леди, и что стало причиной ее перемены внешности, - заявил Гаап. Моя улыбка от его слов померкла. Я как представила, что сигнатуры могут показать, так чуть в обморок не упала. И ладно бы мой позор с деревом, так было еще и другое: Гаап, которому нужны были мои прикосновения, чтобы унять боль и уснуть; поцелуй, после которого ему полегчало; моя некрасивая истерика перед дверью Стаса или его слова… Владыка Всемогущий, я не хочу, чтобы все это стало достоянием общественности. Это слишком личное!

Казалось, что моего страха никто и не заметил.

- Ох, ну разумеется, стоит, - тут же подхватил Доа. – И раз уж мы собрались здесь, то почему бы их не посмотреть?

Я невольно сжала локоть Гаапа, но тот лишь накрыл мою руку своею. Ладонь у него была большая, немного шероховатая – это я успела понять еще тогда, когда он меня уводил сюда. Сейчас она мне дарила успокоение, будто говорила, что все будет в порядке, мне нечего бояться и нечего стыдиться. Я несмело улыбнулась ему и тут же инстинктивно повернулась. Наверное, это чувство есть не только у жителей Скайфола, но и у людей – когда чувствуешь на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд, то поворачиваешься. Сделала это и я, и сразу же столкнулась с враждебной синевой взгляда Ностурне. Стоял он у стены, поодаль от всех, одетый во все черное, с распущенными волнистыми волосами, он больше казался призраком, чем кем-то материальным. Смотрел он рассерженно, тонкие губы сжал в тонкую линию, а руки скрестил на груди, небрежно прислонившись к стене. Выдержать этот взгляд я не смогла, поэтому снова повернулась к Гаапу.

- Сигнатуры! Сигнатуры! Сигнатуры! – тем временем скандировала толпа. Они хотели узнать, как я докатилась до жизни такой. Мне же хотелось крикнуть совершенно противоположное, но кто меня станет слушать?

Гаап легко сжал мою руку, привлекая внимание, а потом отвел в сторону, чтобы освободить пространство для демонстрации сигнатур. Я покорно пошла за ним, потому что ничего больше мне не оставалось.

- Не волнуйся, - он шепнул мне на ухо, обдав обнаженную часть шеи и плечо горячим дыханием. – Им никто не покажет правду. То, что произошло два дня назад, никому не демонстрируют. Слишком много вопросов может возникнуть, ведь то, что ты сделала – это чудо. На такое способны не все асуры.

Я тут же заглянула в его глаза и убедилась, что говорит серьезно, не лжет.

- Намекаешь, что у меня хорошая наследственность? – спросила с насмешкой. Подобную чушь мне в голову вбивали с детства, так что я и тут не удивлялась. Мне с Астаротом запечатляться, а он в Гоетии не последний.

- Ты не представляешь насколько.

Тут я могла бы поспорить, но не стану. Эта «хорошая наследственность» у меня только по отцу, а по матери… Маму я не знала, никогда не видела. Мне говорили, что она человек из какого-то отдаленного мира, наверное, ее уже нет в живых, или она уже переродилась. Почему мой отец обратил внимание на простую человеческую женщину, я не знаю, он обычно на такие «глупости» не разменивается. И еще более странно, что он позволил ей забеременеть. Вы ведь понимаете, что у существа его уровня _осечек_ не бывает?

От моих мыслей меня отвлекли сигнатуры, которые теперь показывали меня. Я со стороны себе понравилась: я была даже не такая длинная, тощая, черно-белая, как себя считала. А еще хотелось надеяться, что сейчас я выгляжу еще лучше. На этой сигнатуре я бегала по живому лабиринту от толпы преследователей. Изредка со стороны зрителей доносились возгласы и что-то вроде: «О, а вот я за ней бегу!». Мне на это хотелось поморщиться. А еще я с замиранием сердца принялась следить за происходящим, слова Гаапа о том, что ничего важного не покажут, меня не успокоили. У нас могли кардинально расходиться понятия о важном.

Но тут я, которую демонстрировали сигнатуры, выбежала из лабиринта, и чтобы убедиться в том, что я действительно оторвалась от преследователей, оглянулась, и не заметила, что на моем пути выросла тень. В нее я впиявилась со всей скорости. Я на экране вскрикнула, кто-то особо впечатлительный в зале вскрикнул тоже. Тогда я экранная повернулась и посмотрела, на кого налетела.

- Я прошу прощения, - сказала. Если у меня всегда такой голос и если я всегда так лепечу, то не удивительно, что моя команда меня ни во что не ставит.

- Ничего, милая леди. Мне было приятно с вами столкнуться. Но будьте осторожны впредь – вам в следующий раз может не так повезти. На вашем пути может оказаться кто-то не такой мягкий, как я, - улыбнулась жертва моего столкновения.

- О, я постараюсь, - снова пролепетала. – И простите еще раз! Такого больше не повторится.

Моего собеседника по-прежнему не показывали. Он был сокрыт тенью для интриги, но все уже догадывались, кем был герой этого кино. Я же стояла и хлопала глазами, немного испуганно и растерянно. Я смотрела на свою физиономию и думала, что отказываюсь признавать в этой мямле себя. Подделали меня из рук вон плохо!

- Ну что вы, я буду только рад, если это повторится! – послышался смешок «тени». – Вы не подскажете, куда вы так спешите?

- У меня проблемы. - Я вздохнула. Собеседник явно ждал, что я продолжу, но когда понял, что больше говорить я ничего не собираюсь, вопросил:

- И какие же?

- Мне нужен демон.

И тут жертва аварии выступила из тени. Теперь все могли лицезреть Губернатора Гаапа во всей красе. Он был высок, широкоплеч и рядом с ним я казалась миниатюрной статуэткой из фарфора. Спасибо тем, кто занимался подделкой сигнатур: смотрелось эффектно.

- А я не подойду?

- Не думаю, - ответила я. – Но за приглашение – спасибо.

С этими словами я упорхнула в неизвестном направлении, а Гаап остался смотреть мне вслед. На его лице играла коварная улыбка. На миг он посмотрел в камеру и подмигнул, показывая, что точно знает, что за ним следят. Женская часть зрителей от этого заохала от восторга. То же мне, герой-любовник.

Следующая сигнатура показала нашу следующую встречу. Состоялась она где-то в коридорах – я понятия не имею, что это место было, ведь совсем не помню, где стоят статуи. Статуи обнаженных мальчиков с копьями (статуи эти явно не были изготовлены тем же способом, что и меня когда-то), девочек в каких-то простынях и с розами, а так же целые ансамбли из статуй разнообразной тематики. Что я делала в тех краях, понятия не имею, но когда дорогу мне перегородил приснопамятный демон, я вздрогнула и подобралась, явно готовая к бегству.

- Неужели я такой страшный? – спросил Гаап.

- Здесь темно, а вы выскакиваете так неожиданно, - моя рука была прижата к груди, будто я пыталась унять бешеное сердцебиение.

Этот ответ демона позабавил.

- И что же вы ищете в темноте?

Я пожала плечами.

- Демона.

- И я, так понимаю, вам не подхожу. - Я кивнула, глядя не него, как кролик на удава. – Хорошо, тогда, может, поищем вместе? Я знаю много демонов, может быть, среди них отыщется искомый вами?

Я смотрела на этих двоих на экране, и меня все равно не покидало ощущение фальши. Нет, было оно не потому, что я заранее знала, что все эти сигнатуры – подделка, а по другой причине. И когда я над ней задумалась, то поняла: все дело в том, как Гаап со мной разговаривал. Он не _ворковал. _Его тон был совершенно обычным, не было от него привычных мурашек по коже, не было ощущения, что тебя соблазняют голосом. С этими мыслями я вернулась к просмотру сигнатуры. Там спектакль шел своим ходом:

- А какова плата за вашу помощь? – спросила недоверчиво экранная я у демона.

- Сущий пустяк – один танец на балу.

Степень моего недоверия взлетела еще выше. Лицо было мое так убедительно, что казалось, что все это было на самом деле. И если бы не отсутствие воркования у демона, я бы тоже поверила, что все по-настоящему. Может, я просто ничего не помню, и я вовсе не проспала двое суток на своей кровати?

- Не смешите меня. Демоны не любят танцевать.

- Они делают исключение, знаете когда? – я замотала головой, а Гаап наклонился ко мне и прошептал на ухо: - Когда их привлекает встреченный им асур.

- Значит, я вас привлекаю? – это уже было флиртом, глаза мои сверкали. Только были они черными, а не серыми, как сейчас.

- Вы не представляете насколько.

Дальше экранная я предпочла кокетство и вместо того, чтобы принять помощь -сбежала от демона. Как оказалось ненадолго. Вскоре история повторилась, меня снова выловил этот поистине вездесущий демон и у нас состоялся тот же разговор. Но теперь он приглашал меня на бал, обещал, что поможет решить мои проблемы. Я снова убежала. И история повторилась. Такое развитие событий происходило еще несколько раз, только менялись декорации, а демон уже за мной ухаживал, не скрываясь. Он приносил на встречи розы, в которые я прятала свой нос и прикрывала блестящие от удовольствия глаза. Он дарил мне конфеты, которые я с удовольствием поедала, а он смотрел на меня горящим взглядом. Он даже «подарил» мне эту подвеску и сережки из обсидиана, что сейчас были на мене, и это стало последней каплей. Я сказала ему «да». «Я приду с вами на бал. Я потанцую с вами», - и глаза мои вспыхнули серебром, мои волосы засеребрились, а кожа стала еще белее, чем была. И это было доказательством того, что я приняла чувства демона ко мне…

Под конец я этот фарс уже смотреть не могла. Я просто прикрыла глаза и думала о том, какая же это все ложь. Не было ничего этого, а была комната, полная свечей, был Хаймэ и прозвучавшие в тишине слова: «Помоги ему вспомнить себя». Тогда мои глаза посерели, а не там, где показывали эти лживые сигнатуры.

Я услышала хруст и невольно повернулась. Вначале я не поняла, откуда по большой и массивной колонне начали расходиться трещины, а оказалось, что на ней лежала рука Ностурне. От нее все и трескалось. А еще аура вокруг него была такая, что я испугалась. Он будто собирался всю свою силу выпустить, я видела даже татуировки кода, которые поползли по открытым участкам кожи. Взволнованно я посмотрела на Гаапа. Он смотрел ту же, куда и я мгновение тому назад – на колонну. И на губах его было злорадство, ему нравилась эта реакция Ностурне. И я даже понимала, почему. Он ведь знал о том, кто я для Пробивающего, и не мог этим не воспользоваться.

- Неужто не видно, что это подделка? – спросила я в недоумении. Судя по реакции Ностурне – он не понимал. Конечно, откуда ему знать, что демоны с асурами воркуют?

Гаап не успел мне ничего ответить, потому что сигнатуры погасли, и мы оказались в центре внимания. Все уставились на нас (особенно женская половина) так, будто мы были главными героями романтической мелодрамы года. А потом послышались аплодисменты, кто-то свистел и даже кричал, чтобы мы поцеловались. После подобных сигнатур уже никто не сомневался, что мы пара. Ну и еще все думали, что когда у меня наступит созревание, именно Гаап станет моим супругом, ведь мало кто знал, что этот демон уже был запечатлен.

- Горько! Горько! Горько! – закричала толпа, и я едва подавила стон. Да что же они придумали? Тут не свадьба, а бал в честь дня рождения Владыки. Но народу хотелось зрелища и продолжения романтики, а мне хотелось взять Гаапа за руку и уйти в закат, да только меня никто не спрашивал.

От поцелуя спас нас Ностурне. Он появился в центре зала, весь собранный и холодный (ни следа татуировок кода на коже – с собой справился), но аура вокруг него была такая, что вся возбужденная толпа невольно стихла. Они забыли о том, что хотели увидеть мой с Гаапом поцелуй.

- Доа, если я не ошибаюсь, прибыла наша вторая участница. Думаю, что не стоит заставлять леди ждать, - произнес Ностурне, глядя на командира своего отряда, но меня все равно не покидало ощущение, что он за мной наблюдает. Что все его чувства сейчас обострены до предела и направлены сейчас на меня.

- Конечно, вы правы, Ваше Высочество, - Доа повернулся к публике и объявил: - А теперь встретим нашу вторую участницу, асура третьей команды и ее демона Махоина!

С этими словами он развернулся к двери. Двери по его велению открылись, и я увидела Илону, обряженную в темно-зеленое пышное платье. Рядом с ней был Махоин, он был в своем демоническом облике, поэтому сверкал небольшими рожками и нетопыринными крыльями. Он вел асурку за руку так бережно и так предупредительно, будто для него ничего более важного нет на свете. Рядом со мной хмыкнул Гаап, как мне показалось немного грустно. А потом пара подошла ближе, и я поняла, в чем дело.

Илона была запечатлена.

**Глава 41**

Когда все осознали, что произошло, то вначале затихли, а потом по толпе прошелся одобрительный гул. А я поняла, что на победу в этом задании мне рассчитывать не приходится, самое скромное – на ничью и на следующее задание. Но, помилуйте, какое следующее задание для запечатленного асура? Ей теперь дорога в корпус искусников на пару с Махоином, и ей сейчас уж точно не продолжения этих непонятных сражений. Так как поступит судья? Что он скажет?

- Что ж, поздравим Илону и Махоина с таким великим событием как запечатление! – произнес Доа, когда пара подошла к нему. Мы с Гаапом стояли чуть поодаль, я радовалась, что внимание к нам немного ослабло.

- Спасибо, Доа. Это очень мило с твоей стороны.

Илона улыбалась, счастливо и немного самодовольно. Ей явно доставило радость, что она сразу после созревания запечатлелась на демоне. К тому же Махоин был не последним в свите Астарота. На меня Илона смотрела тоже, и глаза ее сверкали торжеством. Мне же до ее довольства не было никакого дела, все, что меня волновало – это каков будет исход этого сражения. Сомневаюсь, что запечатленный демон откажет в танце своему асуру, а мой в подделанных сигнатурах так яро демонстрировал желание поплясать в моей компании, что отнекиваться ему тоже будет совсем не с руки.

- Всегда, пожалуйста, - улыбнулся Доа все так же мило. Мне показалось или Махоин напрягся? Мне говорили, что демоны сразу после запечатления ревнивы почти патологически, поэтому не стоит на это обращать внимания. Ну и по-хорошему, лучше держаться от запечатленного асура подальше. Но этот совет был уже не мне: демоны к другим асурам не ревнуют.

Доа, надо сказать, это тоже знал, и пользоваться этим знанием умел. Быстро отвернулся к зрителям, всем своим видом показывая, что Илона его интересует в интерьере исключительно как мебель. А то Махоин еще прибьет ненароком, и будет в своем праве!

- Я думаю, что всем интересно, как произошло это замечательное событие, - теперь улыбка Доа сверкала на публику. – Время сигнатур!

Зал одобрительно загудел, а Гаап потащил меня в сторону, чтобы освободить место для тех новоприбывших. Я с удовольствием подчинилась, все-таки находиться в центре внимания для меня слишком тяжело. Я с облегчением вздохнула и поискала взглядом Ностурне. Оказалось, что происходящее в зале его не особо интересовало – он пристально наблюдал за мной. Взгляд его был жестким.

- Твой Пробивающий разозлен, - сказал мне на ухо Гаап. Сомневаюсь, что он пытался меня соблазнить или еще больше разозлить Ностурне, просто в зале было слишком громко, и расслышать его было бы проблематично, не сделай он так. – Рвет и мечет. Его взгляд обещает мне медленную смерть.

«Владыка Всемогущий, и за что мне это?» – хотелось вопросить мне. Но я благоразумно промолчала, зачем зря сотрясать воздух, если все равно никто не ответит.

- Может он зол потому, что я его на днях бросила, - заявила.

Брови Гаапа поползли вверх.

- И он принял это? – Похоже, в Пробивающих этот демон разбирался. Мне хотелось малодушно спросить, а что он еще про них знает. Вдруг что-то полезное и мне доселе неизвестное! Но я решила отложить все свои вопросы.

- Нет, конечно. Но это было мое решение, и ему придется смириться.

Я не стала добавлять, что очень на это надеюсь. То, что я связалась с очень упрямым кавалером, который слова «нет» отродясь не слышал, я уже поняла. Гаап на это только хмыкнул. По-моему, моих радужных надежд он не разделял.

Я отвернулась и посмотрела на сигнатуры Илоны и Махоина, которые демонстрировали всему залу. Пока там ничего интересного не происходило – Илона искала демонов, почти как я, только от толпы наблюдателей не бегала, а делала это последовательно. Последнее было не ее заслугой, а заслугой командного координатора, который координаты демонов нашел и передал их Илоне. Вот везет же некоторым с командой.

- А если он не смирится, что ты будешь делать? – спросил у меня Гаап. Его тоже больше интересовал предмет нашего разговора, чем происходящее на экране.

- Ему придется.

Взгляд Гаапа меня будто спрашивал: «Ты серьезно?». А мне хотелось ответить, что да. Он хоть и Пробивающий, но даже у него недостанет силы пойти против всего Скайфола, против его устоев и его устройства. Мне хотелось так верить и так думать. А еще в глубине души мне очень хотелось, чтобы он не смирялся. Но вот только что я тогда буду делать, если он не отступится?

Будто зная, что говорят о нем, Ностурне отлепился от своей потрескавшейся колонны и направился в нашу сторону. Поняв это, я ощутила, что мое сердце пропустило удар. Со времен нашего последнего разговора я старалась не думать о нем и не вспоминать, надеясь на то, что мои чувства к нему померкнут. Я раз за разом расспрашивала о нем, надеясь неизвестно на что. Понятия не имею, чего хотелось больше: чтобы кто-то его оправдал, дал причину его поступку или же, наоборот, сделал мне так больно, чтобы меня отвратило от него раз и навсегда. Пока не получалось ни того и ни другого.

- Веселитесь? – Ностурне улыбался. Он подошел ко мне, бесцеремонно притянул за талию и захватил мои губы своими. Поцелуй вышел каким-то странным, я попыталась вырваться, но не особо получилось. Ностурне зафыркал, будто ему было весело от моего сопротивления. Меня это разозлило, и я наступила ему на ногу, не стесняясь. Надо сказать, что помогло – меня сразу же выпустили. Я посмотрела на него сердито. И хоть бы что было ему, скажу я вам, - совсем он у меня непробиваемый!

- Это бал в честь дня рождения Владыки. Это такой повод для веселья! – ответил на его вопрос Гаап. Его глаза довольно сверкали. Он видел, что я топталась по красивым сапогам Ностурне, и ему это понравилось.

- О, действительно. Даат веселится особо? – было это уколом или, наоборот, не значило ничего, я понять не смогла.

- Непременно. – Гаап взял меня за руку и поднес к губам. При этом следил за реакцией Ностурне, тот на такое только хмыкнул, а я почувствовала себя переходящим вымпелом. Бросила возмущенный взгляд на одного, а потом, не дождавшись реакции, и на другого. Хоть кто бы бровью повел. Они были заняты друг другом. Напряжение вокруг них сгустилось, и мне дышать было трудно.

- Ты видишь, что я зол, - сказал Ностурне. – Но это совсем не относится к тому фарсу, что ты здесь устроил. Но, надо сказать, сигнатуры получились занимательные. Кто занимался подделкой?

Гаап дернул плечом, сделал он это с показной беспечностью. Я же во время этого разговора пыталась понять, насколько был уязвлен этот демон, ведь его асура убили те самые руки, которые сейчас были спокойно сложены на груди. И чем больше я пыталась, тем больше понимала, что Гаап не собирался горевать по Елене, он наслаждался своим освобождением. И еще он наслаждался игрой с Пробивающим. А то, что они играли в какую-то свою игру, я даже не сомневалась.

Мне стало жаль Елену – о ней забыли, закрыли ее как неприятное воспоминание, перевернули ее, как страницу в книге. Если кто ее по-настоящему и любил, так это Разел. Но самое обидное, что Гаапа я не могла осуждать. Он был демоном, это их природа. Запечатленный демон достанет звезду с неба, но все равно будет желать своего освобождения. И возможно он был даже в какой-то мере благодарен Ностурне за то, что он избавил его от этой зависимости.

- И что же разозлило Его Высочество? – насмешливо вопросил Гаап, приподнимая брови.

- Твое исцеление, - ответил тот просто. И я чувствовала – говорил он правду. – От него слишком много проблем, Губернатор Гаап.

- Тогда Вам стоило убить нас двоих, не только Елену, - оскалился демон.

- Я непременно подумаю над этим, - ответил он, а потом обратил внимание на меня. Мне показалось или глаза его потеплели? – Ласточка, ну что же вы все принимаете так близко к сердцу? Вы такая бледная, что мне кажется еще немного, и в обморок упадете. Я думал, что мы давно выяснили, кто я такой, а вы продемонстрировали небывалую храбрость. Что же вы теперь?

Неужели я смогла стать еще бледнее, чем была? Хотя, слушая подобные разговоры, не только побледнеешь. Я испытывала настоятельную потребность грохнуться в обморок – они говорят о таких страшных вещах, словно это само собой разумеющееся. Для меня это было сложно понять.

- Вы ее убили, и так спокойно говорите об этом… - произнесла я одеревеневшим языком.

- Если вас это волнует, то ни говорить об этом, ни тем более убивать не доставляет мне удовольствия. Но не все в нашем мире приятно, а некоторые вещи совершать необходимо, - ответил Ностурне терпеливо.

Наконец-то он не стал уклоняться от ответа. Я не знаю, было ли это моей удачей или, наоборот, последним гвоздем в мой гроб.

- Зачем? – спросила.

- Откуда мне знать? – Ностурне небрежно пожал плечами. – Я же Пес. Быть может лучше спросить у моего хозяина?

- Лжешь! – перебил его речь Гаап. – Ты сделал это не по приказу Владыки. Он не мог такое приказать.

Лжет, - поняла я. Хаймэ сказал, что он сделал это потому, что его природа такова. Было ли в его природе убивать всех запечатленных асуров? Но зачем ему это. Нет, я решительно ничего не понимала.

Ностурне одарил Гаапа долгим, красноречивым взглядом, что тот невольно задумался. Демон тоже сомневался, потому что как и я вспомнил о том, что Пробивающие – это не просто Твари, это, прежде всего, оружие нашего Государя.

- О, меня Доа зовет, я не могу отказать своему командиру, - Ностурне не улыбался, он показывал зубы. – Ласточка, я так вам и не озвучил свою причину, почему к вам подошел. Хочу попросить у вас танец. Надеюсь, что вы не откажете.

- Откажу. - Вот что мне надо ему после такого отвечать?

- Ну как хотите, - он снова поцеловал меня в губы, но сделал это быстро – лишь прикоснулся. – Увидимся позже.

С этими словами он исчез в темноте, а я, растерянная, посмотрела вначале на Гаапа. Он хранил молчание и никак не реагировал. Тогда мой взгляд невольно скользнул по сигнатурам, которые уже показывали счастливый конец для Илоны и Махоина. Они там целовались уже запечатленные, и я поняла, что с этим разговором пропустила сам миг запечатления. Ну и ладно.

**Глава 42**

- Владыка Всемогущий, как ты умудрилась подцепить Гаапа? – удивлялась Вертея, когда я подошла к своей команде. Мне выдали пунша, и я теперь стояла с ним в руке, ощущая себя так, будто предала все на свете. Во всяком случае, взгляды большинства из моей команды обвиняли меня в этом.

- Не знаю, сам пришел. – Решила придерживаться «официальной» версии. Не говорить же, что спасла его собственноручно под чутким руководством Метатрона, а потом проспала все на свете, и Стас отказался помогать. Стас, кстати, смотреть на меня избегал, ведь знал побольше многих.

- Ладно, забудь, - махнула рукой Вертея. – В конце концов, ты свое задание выполнила. Но что теперь будет? Объявлять ничью нельзя: запечатленный асур против незапечатленного – это разные весовые категории.

- Тут зависит от судьи, - сухо ответил Разел. Сверлил меня взглядом так яростно, что мне было не по себе. И я понимала, почему – связалась с Гаапом, который отнял у него Елену. – И придется тебе постараться, чтобы склонить на свою сторону. Я вижу, что ваши отношения не так хороши, как раньше. Это не удивительно, ты ведь шлюха.

«А ты – идиот. Упрямый и не видишь дальше своего носа», - хотелось ответить, но я промолчала. Переходить на личности не стану и опускаться до его уровня не стану тоже. Поэтому я наградила Разела холодным взглядом – и пусть думает, что хочет.

- Тебя, может, задевает то, что он тебя лицом по полигону прокатил, поэтому пытаешься оскорбить меня? – осведомилась я. – Это мелочно, Разел. Особенно, для командира отряда.

Разел в ответ хмыкнул. Комментировать меня не стал так же, вместо этого опасно прищурился.

- Ты ведь клялась, что победишь в этом состязании, - выплюнул он. – И что же ты? Я хочу посмотреть, чего стоят твои слова. Давай!

Я пожала плечами. Чего он хотел от меня добиться, я понимала. Все же не первый день в этой замшелой Школе. Думал, что гордость взыграет? Думал, что я брошусь, чтобы доказать обратное? Нет, Разел, прошли те времена, когда попадалась в столь примитивные ловушки!

- Какой мне прок стараться исполнять свои обещания, если ваше отношение ко мне не изменится? – хмыкнула я. – Какой мне прок лезть из кожи вон, если мой собственный командир забыл о собственных обязанностях? И вместо того, чтобы помочь своей команде выиграть, отдает противоположный приказ.

- Хорошо, как насчет сделки? – вдруг спросил он. Этот новый поворот наших взаимоотношений меня заинтересовал: Разел еще ни разу не предлагал такое. Что ж, всегда открыта новому. И главное – быть начеку.

- И что же это за сделка? – поинтересовалась.

- О, очень просто. Если ты выигрываешь, то мы тебя принимаем в команду как нашего члена. Никакого больше предвзятого отношения, оказываем помощь, если надо, просим помощи у тебя – в общем, все будет так, как у нас было до тебя, за исключением одного – наши отношения останутся сугубо деловыми. Нас не волнуют твои постельные развлечения, ты не требуешь от нас откровенности.

Забавное предложение. Я не требую от них откровенности. Сугубо деловые отношения. Мне вот хотелось рассмеяться – Разел серьезно верит в свои слова? Ну ладно, это же Разел, его часто… заносит. И, пожалуй, его предложение лучше, чем ничего.

- А если я проиграю?

- Если ты проиграешь, то покинешь нашу команду навсегда. Переведешься куда-нибудь.

Все еще не оставляет попытки от меня избавиться? Что ж, это тоже не новость.

- Хм… а в чем подвох? – извините, но горьким опытом я научена. Здесь у всех предложений есть двойное, а то и тройное дно.

- Ни в чем, - пожал плечами Разел, а я посмотрела на него подозрительно. Мой внутренний детектор лжи тоже подозрительно ощетинился. Ну нет, хватит, больше недоуменно глазами не стану, когда выяснится что-то неожиданное. Пора начать работать с информацией. Да, отец не приучил меня к этому, я привыкла к тому, что обо всех интересующих вещах я спрашивала, и мне отвечали. Это же отец, он прожил много и знает столько же, сколько информационное поле Скайфола! А тут на мои вопросы отвечать отказывались или, наоборот, отвечали неправду, так что теперь придется заняться собственным самовоспитанием. Мне надоело быть игрушкой в чужих руках!

- Сдается мне, что лжешь, - ответила и махнула рукой, открывая сигнатуры. Я быстро создала запрос, по которому попросила статистику по асурским боям. Боев было много, поэтому я взяла выборку по случаям, когда во время боя происходило запечатление. Оказалось, что за всю историю было всего три случая подобного, и запечатленный асур всегда объявлялся победителем. Неутешительная статистика. И сдается мне, Разел о ней прекрасно осведомлен!

– Очень несправедливая сделка, командир, - сказала.

- И что же в ней несправедливого? – спросил он, приподняв одну бровь.

- То, что шансов маловато по твоим расчетам.

- И тебя это останавливает?

Нет, он, правда, считает, что я на такое поведусь? То, что он пытается мною манипулировать, оно и так ясно. Неясно только почему так пытается сделать, чтобы я проиграла. Со всех сторон – ему это невыгодно, но он упорно ставит мне палки в колеса.

- Ну а дальше ты скажешь, что я трусиха и слачабка, раз боюсь рискнуть? Разел, мы не первый день знакомы, должен уже понять, что у тебя на поводу я ходить не стану, - ответила я, а потом развернулась и зашагала прочь. Разел пытался кричать, что меня еще не отпускал, но мне было все равно. Я не собираюсь ему что-то доказывать, пусть думает, что хочет. Тем более что все равно бесполезно – проверено.

По пути к Гаапу, который подпирал одну из стен, ведь я его оставила, чтобы перекинуться парой слов с командой – Разел прислал прямой приказ явиться, меня перехватил Доа. Он схватил меня за локоть, останавливая, и я дернулась от неожиданности, ведь была сосредоточена на том, чтобы придумать, как победить. Кроме того, что придется станцевать с Ностурне до объявления результатов, больше ничего в голову не приходило. Последнее слово ведь за ним, так? Эх, надо было соглашаться на его предложение сразу.

- О, Ашья. Прекрасно выглядишь сегодня. Твои глаза… они будто лунным светом объяты, - сказал Доа, широко улыбаясь.

- Да ты поэт, - не сдержала ухмылку. Хотя, у самой были такие же ассоциации, когда я на себя в зеркало смотрела.

- Иногда сочинением стихов балуюсь, - сказал он, скромно потупив глаза. И я поняла, что никакие стихи он не сочиняет, врет и не краснеет. – …на досуге.

- Ага, и очень редко, - покивала я. И когда он посмотрел вопросительно, с чего я это взяла, так я решила объяснить: - Ну так, ты же командир первого отряда. Обязанностей много, мало свободного времени.

- Да, именно так. Ты отлично меня понимаешь. Думаю, из тебя получится отличный командир отряда, - подмигнул вероятник.

- Упаси Владыка! Нет, я проигрывать не собираюсь. И, надеюсь, что мои товарищи не сделают этого тоже.

Доа только развеселился. Для него вопрос был уже решен – я видела. Он просто не стал озвучивать итог, чтобы не расстраивать меня раньше времени.

- Мне нравится твой настрой! Скажу честно, когда ты пришла в сопровождении Гаапа, я очень удивился. Ожидал, чего угодно, но только не этого. К тому же я слышал, что Губернатор Гаап слегка не в себе.

- Правда? А по-моему, он вполне здоров, - пожала плечами, пропуская его «похвалу» мимо ушей. Я увидела, что объект нашего разговора сейчас разговаривает с остальными демонами. Что будет, если он скажет о том, что случившееся с Еленой дело рук Ностурне?

- Разумеется, асуру виднее, - прервал мои тревожные размышления Доа. Я кивнула. – Я, кстати, подошел спросить, каким танцем ставить вас с Гаапом? Скоро все начнется. Мой тебе совет – лучше не откладывать, иначе Гаап может и передумать.

- С чего ему? Он так меня добивался, чтобы теперь передумать? – недоуменно вопросила.

- Демоны непостоянны… - начал было Доа.

- Расскажи _мне_ о демонах, первый командир, - я посмотрела на него насмешливо. – Этот не передумает, тут уж я уверена. Поэтому первый танец отдам Ностурне. Ты уведомишь его об этом?

Доа подозрительно взглянул на меня, а я постаралась думать о чем-нибудь лиричном и донельзя романтичном – например, о тех же стихах, чтобы выглядеть глупой, немножко влюбленной и мечтательной. Пусть думает, что я от Пробивающего голову потеряла, а не потому, что я хочу поговорить с ним, чтобы перетянуть на свою сторону. Ох, как я хотела эту победу! Она мне все нервы вымотала!

- Сильно зацепил, Ашья? – спросил он глухо. И видя, что я промолчала, поспешил дать «добрый совет»: - Зря ты так, он тебя погубит.

А вот это уже было не его дело. Совершенно.

- Нет, он не такой. Ты его совсем не знаешь! И все эти слухи – ложь! – выдала я, не сдерживая эмоций. Только искренности в них не было ни капли, сплошное притворство.

«Мэл, ты говорил мне учиться лгать? Думаю, что я почти научилась».

Лгать и притворяться. Если честно, я плохо понимала, зачем это делать. Скайфол – это не то место, где можно лгать. В нем все пронизано информационным полем, и получить сигнатуры можно на все, что угодно, и это почти не оставляет не просто места для лжи, но и личного пространства. А здесь лгать учат. Я не знала точно, зачем, но предполагала, что нас учат, прежде всего, гибко мыслить, ничему не доверять без тщательной проверки, а еще действовать самостоятельно. Ведь с последним часто случаются проблемы – вечно привыкшие к коллективному разуму, к вечной поддержке мы отвыкаем действовать в одиночку, что не очень хорошо.

- Ну если ты так считаешь… - протянул Доа. – Не стану тебя разубеждать. Тогда я пойду? Надо приготовиться – вскоре будет первый танец. Я скажу о твоем желании Его Высочеству.

- Хорошо. - Я кивнула, и сама двинулась к демонам. Странно, я их уже почти не боялась. Они оказались не такими ужасными, как мне описывали.

Махоин стоял с Илоной, ненавязчиво ее обнимая. Гаап и Кэфен о чем-то оживленно беседовали, Зефиас кривился на пунш. Согласна, сварили его отвратно. По-моему, кодировщики что-то намудрили с кодом, раз он отдавал горечью. Но я решила не говорить о том, что пунш для меня невкусен тоже.

- Не кровь девственниц, потому невкусно? – спросила, подходя к Зефиасу.

- Ашья! – он сразу же расплылся в клыкастой улыбке, любой бы вампир позавидовал. – Да-да, ты права. Кровь девственниц вкуснее этого пойла, хотя не особо ее люблю тоже.

Я насмешливо приподняла брови.

- Правда? А я считала, что все демоны ее любят.

- Лапочка, у тебя немного неточная информация: демоны любят молодых и сочных девиц. Желательно никем еще не порченных, - при этом он плотоядно взглянул на меня и демонстративно облизнулся. Напугать хотел? Так у него ничего не вышло. Я лишь приняла этот выпад за неудачный флирт и не более.

- Как интересно…

Вскоре стали понятны эти его шуточки-маневры. Он ненавязчиво загородил от меня Гаапа, а потом оттеснил подальше. Улыбался он при этом так широко, будто сорвал джек-пот. Это меня озадачило и насторожило – ох уж эти демоны, не расслабиться с ними совсем.

- Гаап говорил мне, что ты изменилась, но не думал, что настолько… - сказал он. – Не поведаешь, милая, что произошло? Мне очень интересно.

Ага, хотел вызвать на приватный разговор. И вряд ли его интересует мой обновленный внешний вид, тут даже гадать не надо – хочет узнать с чего вдруг Гаап такой бодренький и без Повелителей Ада поблизости.

- Ты же видел сигнатуры. Там вся наша история. Гаап у нас весь такой влюбленный… Его любовь меня и пробудила, - говорила я это с невинным видом, и с каждым словом Зефиас все сильнее хмурился. Явно понимал, что я над ним издеваюсь.

- Да ладно, - он взял себя в руки и снова замурлыкал. – Тут любой, у кого глаза на месте, сразу поймет, что все это подделка.

Я только невинно пожала плечами.

- И что мне будет, если я тебе скажу?

- Ох, Ашья, ты далеко пойдешь… Не повезет Герцогу Астароту с тобой, ты же кем угодно вертеть будешь, как сама захочешь, - расхохотался на это Зефиас. – А что ты хочешь, маленькая?

На миг я задумалась: чего я хотела от этого демона? Может быть, несколько ответов на интересующие меня вопросы? Было бы неплохо.

- У меня тоже есть вопросы.

- Да-а? – Зефиас так удивился, будто подобное не должно обитать в моей глупой головке. – И что же ты хочешь узнать, лапочка?

Что ж к этому демону у меня был только один вопрос.

- А каковы отношения между Астаротом и Ностурне? – спросила я как можно невиннее, да еще и глазками похлопала. Может, если буду глупее выглядеть, то больше узнаю?

От вопроса Зефиас оскалился. Глаза его на миг вспыхнули, и я увидела его в другом обличие – настоящем, демоническом. Похож он был больше на животное, чем на человека, и подобная внешность не удивляла – это же демоны, они бывают разнообразных форм и размеров. Но его внешность быстро вернулась к первоначальной, а по коже на лице пробежала нитка чернильной вязи кода. Интересно, а код-то с чего сработал? На что отреагировал?

- Ты в порядке? – осведомилась я.

- Вполне. Просто не ожидал подобного вопроса, сладкая. Это так внезапно! А почему ты интересуешься?

Вот я ему прям взяла и рассказала. Это не та информация, о которой стоит распространяться направо и налево.

- Для общего развития, - ответила, равнодушно пожав плечами. – Они оба проявляют ко мне интерес, и хочу знать, чем это грозит.

- О! – оживился демон. – Могу заверить, что скука тебе не грозит точно. Как и всем остальным. Я, например, предвкушаю это зрелище.

- Так что между ними произошло? – Я не стала упускать такой редкий шанс узнать побольше. Вряд ли он мне еще когда-нибудь представится. К тому же Зефиас говорил охотно – его явно эта тема интересовала, как он и говорил.

- Понятия не имею, - пожал он плечами. – Знаю, что раньше были друзьями настолько, насколько демон и Пробивающий могут дружить. А потом случился Люциан, и все изменилось.

Люциан? А Хаймэ мне поведал кое-что другое. Было ли это официальной версией или Зефиас мне пытался скормить дезинформацию? В любом случае, Люциан очень удобен тем, что на него можно свалить все, что угодно. И знаете, я бы поверила, если бы Метатрон не сказал мне другое.

- Теперь они друг друга терпеть не могут? – спросила я, сощурившись.

- Можно и так сказать. Но я бы назвал это соперничеством. Для полноценной ненависти у них не хватает нужного накала страстей, лапочка.

Это он так пошутил? Была б я демоном и если бы от титула Короля Даата меня отдела всего одна украденная бывшим приятелем вещь, я бы бесилась почем зря. Может, у Астарота просто характер спокойный?

- И как они соперничают? Что при этом делают? Меряются чем-то? – спросила, пытаясь понять, лжет стоящий передо мной демон или просто сам ничего не знает.

Зефиас вдруг мерзко захихикал, и я вдруг поняла, что ляпнула, и насколько это двусмысленно прозвучало.

- Слишком много вопросов, красавица. Спешу напомнить тебе, что на мой вопрос ты так и не ответила, - он открыл ранее прикрытые глаза и посмотрел на меня пристально. Было в этом взгляде что-то хищное, оно обещало, что от ответа отвертеться не удастся. И что вытянут с меня все, что знаю и даже больше. На миг я пожалела, что дала такое опрометчивое обещание, но информация об отношениях моих мужчин (вы только меня послушайте, как я их называю!) стоила того. Надеюсь.

- Хорошо. Ты спрашивал меня, как я получила такую внешность. Так я понятия не имею – проснулась утром, посмотрела в зеркало, и увидела себя такую, - ответила. Это, конечно, демона не удовлетворило.

- А с Гаапом до этого встречалась? – спросил он, точно вцепился, как клещ.

- Вас искала. Вот и натолкнулась.

Этот ответ развеселил Зефиаса.

- Это ж как ты на него натолкнулась, если он все время находился в покоях Елены да еще и с Повелителями Ада. Не находишь, что что-то не сходится? – приподнял брови он, а я пожала плечами.

- Говорю же, что вас искала. Вы знаете мое задание. Так как сигнатурами выловить вас не смогла, решила поискать у Гаапа. Вы все-таки из-за него сюда прибыли.

- В этом есть логика, - согласился демон. А мне хотелось ответить, что логики там было не много, а что тянуло меня просто туда, как привязанную. – Ну и ты встретилась с ним, лапочка. Что было дальше?

- Ничего особенного. С ним был Метатрон, мы поговорили. Вот и все.

- И все? – прищурился Зефиас, он чувствовал, что я недоговариваю, но говорить о произошедшем мне не хотелось. Это было слишком личным, и мне хотелось бы, чтобы все произошедшее не вышло за пределы той комнаты. Нет, я не считала, что сделала что-то плохое, просто… это было чем-то более интимным, чем секс.

- И все, а Метатрон умеет творить чудеса, разве ты не знал? – на вопрос отвечать мне не пришлось, сделал это подошедший Ностурне. Зефиас недовольно скривился, но тем не менее приветственно склонил голову.

- Ваше Высочество, - сказал он, тон был сухим. После того, как демон разговаривал со мной, и голос его звучал тысячами оттенков и переливов, сейчас он казался будто не принадлежащим Зефиасу. – Чем обязаны?

- Ашья изъявила желание открыть танцы на этом балу со мной, - произнес он спокойно. – Ласточка, вы готовы? Скоро начнется.

- Конечно, - я улыбнулась с облегчением. На это я увидела, как взгляд Пробивающего стремительно теплеет, и это меня согрело. Я, действительно, была ему дорога, и надеюсь не потому, что произошла эта мифическая «привязка», а потому что он все же что-то чувствует ко мне.

Ностурне подставил локоть, и я с готовностью положила руку на сгиб.

- Второй танец за мной, - тут же произнес Гаап.

- Разумеется, я ее отпущу, - широко улыбнулся Ностурне.

Мы вышли на середину зала и встали, ожидая, когда заиграет музыка. Рядом с нами были еще несколько пар: Илона с Махоином, Доа с какой-то незнакомой целительницей, даже кто-то из преподавателей. Нам предстояло открывать бал.

- Пока вы там увлеченно болтали с Зефиасом, пропустили весьма интересную речь Доа, - шепнул мне Ностурне, когда танец начался. Танцевал он хорошо, партнершу вел уверено и со знанием дела, мне можно было расслабиться, подстроиться под него и просто наслаждаться танцем.

- Правда? Так хорошо хватил вашего батюшку? – поинтересовалась.

- Да, он не забыл, почему мы собрались здесь. Остальные думают, что причиной были ваши бои.

Мы разошлись в стороны в танце, и разговаривать стало невозможно. Нет, покричать друг другу, конечно, можно было, но зачем? Я выполнила все свои па, и снова оказалась в его объятиях. На миг он прижал меня теснее, чем положено, а губы скользнули рядом с ухом.

- Вы сегодня просто умопомрачительно выглядите… - выдохнул Ностурне, и я почувствовала, что дрожу. Пришлось срочно сосредотачиваться на танце, чтобы не сбиться. Запутаться в ногах при таком скоплении народа – да я же от стыда умру. – Мне так и хочется вас увести куда-нибудь в темный уголок, чтобы спрятать от посторонних глаз. Такую красоту должен видеть лишь я, а остальные – обойдутся.

Слышать такое было приятно, и невероятно волнительно. Для меня подобное – впервые, ведь до этого я была бледной молью, монохромным изображением, а сейчас обрела краски, и это восхищение со стороны Ностурне заставляло сердце биться сильнее.

- Какое эгоистичное желание! – рассмеялась я.

- Пробивающие все эгоисты, ласточка. На тот случай, если вы не знали.

Знала. В этом они походили на демонов – так же сосредоточены только на себе и на своих желаниях. Только им никакой асур не поможет, не заберет эту страшную жажду силы, которая их сжигает изнутри. Я часто задавала себе вопрос: зачем она им? И понять не могла. Они хотели силы ради силы. Сила – это их цель, а не инструмент. Не понимаю все равно.

- Хорошо, я запомню, - ответила, а Ностурне тем временем снова притянул меня к себе. Сейчас он был горячим, мне показалось, что как печка, а то и горячее. И глаза его синие горели, смотрели только на меня. Мне очень хотелось, чтобы он меня поцеловал, но не здесь. Вот и Ностурне мое желание заметил, качнул головой и многообещающе улыбнулся. Его пальцы проскользили по моим обнаженным плечам, а потом я снова сделала два шага назад, как это положено в танце. Мы разошлись, я чуть повернулась, и увидела рядом с собой в такой же позе Илону. Сразу вспомнилось о том, что с боем еще ничего не решено, а судья заставил забыть меня обо всем на свете. Я тряхнула головой и снова шагнула к нему.

- А что насчет результатов боя? Что вы собираетесь объявить? – поинтересовалась я, доверчиво прижимаясь. Услышала, как Ностурне фыркнул.

- Значит, поняли, что ваши дела плохи?

- Видела печальную статистику, - ответила, позволяя ему завести свои руки себе за спину. Выгнулась, как надо, почти доставая до пола – следующими па будет такой поворот, чтобы выскользнуть из его объятий. – Не хочу к ней присоединиться. Вы мне поможете?

- А вы просите? – поинтересовался он, и я поняла – может потребовать что-то взамен.

- Да. Что вы хотите?

Губы Ностурне прикоснулись к виску, а потом я все же выскользнула из его объятий. Так, теперь мне нужно обойти его кругом. До чего же сложны открывающие танцы! Но с Ностурне его танцевать было легко, даже естественно.

- Ничего, ласточка. От вас я не попрошу ничего, кроме того, чтобы вы не покидали меня.

А вот это уже плохо. Давать такие обещания – это крайне глупо, поэтому я и не стану. Ни одна победа такого не стоит. Лучше поищу какой-нибудь другой путь. Поможет ли мне Гаап, если я попрошу его? Пока не спросишь – не узнаешь.

- Разве я могу такое пообещать?

- Конечно, нет. Поэтому и не прошу ничего. Веселитесь, в этом состязании вы выиграете, это уже я обещаю, - улыбнулся он. В глазах промелькнула грустинка, будто он надеялся на то, что я скажу ему то, что ему хотелось бы. Но слава Владыке, он понимает, что сказать ему это – значит солгать. Я ведь и себе-то не принадлежу, что бы там ни говорил Ностурне.

- Спасибо, - Танец почти заканчивался, па становились медленнее и более изящными, все больше времени мы проводили в объятиях друг друга, поэтому я уличила момент и встала на носочки. До губ дотянуться не получилось, потому что он был слишком высок для меня, поэтому поцелуй вышел в подбородок, и подобное так ошеломило Ностурне, что тот на миг застыл. Неужели это было такой неожиданностью? Ах да, он же всегда меня целовал, а я его нет. К тому же после того, как он признался в убийстве, я вообще с криками от него убегать должна была, а не целовать.

И именно в этот момент я услышала треск. Был он знакомым, и походил на треск портала, но какой здесь портал? Мы же в большом зале общего корпуса, Мэл говорил, что перемещение возможно только в боевом… Я обернулась и увидела белое сияние. Точно портал! Ностурне тут же прижал меня к себе, будто опасаясь, что меня зацепит, и выставил руку вперед. Я почувствовала колебание маны.

- Что происходит? – спросила я. Мне, конечно, никто не ответил. Портал мерцал разными цветами: от белого до откровенно синего, что говорило о том, что он был нестабильным. Да кто сюда мог ломиться с таким упорством? Наконец, портал все же прекратил свою свистопляску и осветился ровным белым, а потом ткань мирозданья разорвалась, и из прорехи вывалился человек. Хотя нет, дракон в человечьем обличии – это я видела четко, даже ослепленная светом портала.

- Она умерла… Я не смог ее спасти… Эн… - услышала я знакомый до боли голос. Его я узнаю, где угодно и когда угодно. Рядом со мной напрягся Ностурне, почти превратился в камень. А я смотрела на то, как дракон в человеческом обличии лежит на полу, и задергалась, пытаясь вырваться, но была словно птица в силках – Ностурне держал на совесть.

- ДА ПОМОГИТЕ ЖЕ ЕМУ КТО-НИБУДЬ! – закричала отчаянно.

Потому что драконом в человеческом обличии был мой отец.

**Глава 43**

Казалось, что время остановилось, застыло, перестало течь. Все происходило как-то медленно, даже движения казались почти застывшими. Чтобы не запаниковать, я прикусила губу побольнее, и вскоре ощутила металлический привкус на языке. Ностурне стоял рядом, он не шевелился тоже, и когда я обернулась, чтобы попросить его отпустить меня, поняла, что он соображает еще меньше моего. С его лица ушли все краски, черты застыли и даже синие глаза поблекли. Все, что он делал – это лихорадочно прижимал меня к себе, будто я единственная его опора, и будто он стоит сейчас только потому, что здесь я.

«Я хочу посмотреть на ту, кого он сделал своим центром мира», - вспомнила я слова Гаапа во время нашей случайной встречи близ питомника. Может, мои мысли про опору имели какой-то смысл?

Эти мысли пронеслись в моей голове со скоростью переноса из одного мира в другой, а потом вернулись к отцу. Когда я повернулась, то поняла, что к нему так никто и не подошел, но сделали они не потому, что боялись, а потому, что он уже стоял на ногах. Вполне себе твердо и уверенно. На его лице была маска, эмаль потрескалась с одной стороны и даже кое-где осыпалась, волосы были все в пыли, а длинная коса измочалена, будто ее не распускали да что там неделями, месяцами. И одежда потрепана, порвана, прожжена.

- Я в порядке, Ашья. Сколько раз говорить, что со мной не так просто справиться, и тебе не стоит волноваться.

С каждым мгновением, что он проводил здесь, он становился все увереннее и сильнее. Я знала об этом свойстве Скайфола – чем ближе мы к Оси, тем быстрее восстанавливаемся. Это сущий кошмар, когда находишься на дальних рубежах! Там и маны, бывает, взять негде.

- Но… Ты вывалился из портала, он был нестабилен, сам ты на ногах не стоял! – выдохнула я, ощущая, что меня начинает колотить. Владыка Всемогущий, как я испугалась. Думала, что умру на месте!

- Вот именно, что портал был нестабилен. К тому же, чтобы пробить его сюда, пришлось потратиться, - объяснял мне отец, как маленькой. А все окружающие застыли рядом статуями, боясь не то что пошевелиться, а вздохнуть. Это ведь Генерал! Если он обратит свой взор на кого-то из них, тому придется несладко. Без должной подготовки общаться с Верхушкой командования – сложно.

Мне хотелось спросить, почему он пришел именно сюда, но не успела. Ожил Ностурне. И не просто ожил, я ощутила, что его аура изменилась, она начала меня жечь, и значило это только одно – он собирает ману. Мне не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что чернильные узоры кода проступили на его коже, что они змеятся и подползают к лицу, добираются до глаз и загораются там огненными всполохами. Вместо вопроса у меня получился вскрик, потому что соприкасаться с его кожей – это все равно, что соприкасаться с живым огнем.

- Отпусти ее, ей больно, - спокойно сказал Генерал. – Не причиняй ей вреда. Я – твой противник.

Я почувствовала, как на мгновение на моих плечах сжались руки. Стиснули так сильно, что явно останутся синяки, а потом я ощутила свободу. Ноги мои мне отказали, и я некрасиво сползла на пол в водовороте собственных серебристых юбок. Ностурне, ничего не говоря, шагнул вперед.

- Подождите! Ностурне, пожалуйста! Что вы делаете? Вы будете драться? С отцом? – я тараторила быстро, отчаянно надеясь, что на два последних вопроса мне ответят «нет». Но моим чаяниям не суждено было сбыться.

- Ему доверили Эн, сочетали духовным браком, для того, чтобы он сохранил ее. Он не уберег, и за это поплатится, - сказал он. Я не сразу и его голос узнала, казалось, что его сковал лед.

Тогда я обратилась к отцу.

- Пап? И ты это позволишь? – он ничего не ответил. Хуже того, сделал вид, будто даже вопроса не услышал. Он внимательно следил за Ностурне, который подбирался к нему, как хищник к жертве. И тогда я решила апеллировать к совести. – Это же Школа, а не полигон. От вашей драки могут пострадать невинные!

Но и это не дало ожидаемого результата – Генерал только взмахнул рукой, ничего больше, и их отрезало от мира защитным полем. Когда черные змеи кода материализовались из пространства, вся молчащая толпа только сделала несколько шагов назад, чтобы не зацепило, но никто и помыслить не мог, чтобы уйти. Они все ждали зрелищ, они хотели эту битву, ведь собирается драться Пробивающий и Генерал. Никто из них не понимал, насколько это ужасно!

- Почему?.. – спросила. Я себя ощущала настолько бессильной, что хотелось выть. Или кричать, или проклинать все на свете. Только вот кто на это обратит внимание?

- Потому что он виноват, ласточка, - ответил Ностурне. – Закройте глаза, я не хочу, чтобы вы видели нашу драку.

Да как я могу это сделать? Даже если я их закрою, то все равно их увижу. У меня будто веки стали прозрачными, а я совсем обессилила, чтобы смочь отвести глаза, чтобы отвернуться и не смотреть. Я пыталась понять, почему это происходит. Ладно Ностурне, его чувства понять можно, но отец. Почему Генерал собирается с ним биться? Нет, предположение, что он хочет себя наказать Пробивающего, слишком дико – поэтому я даже думать об этом не стану.

Ностурне нанес удар первым. Он просто выбросил руку в воздух, и отец отлетел к дальней стене защитного барьера, и вместо контратаки лишь погасил скорость одной рукой и ногами, а потом снова выпрямился. Эта его новая стойка была такой странной, будто приглащающей к нападению. Ностурне воспользовался приглашением: на миг растворился черной пылью, как это могут делать только Пробивающие, и уже собрался в шаге от Генерала. Ударил кулаком в живот – мощно, сильно, но противник взял упор ногами, поэтому никуда отлетать не стал. Тогда Ностурне нанес ему еще один удар в грудь, а потом еще и еще, и в какой-то момент ускорился настолько, что мне казалось, будто у него не две руки, а две тысячи – мое зрение не поспевало. Глупые сигнатуры сработали и тут, как не надо, и мне пришел вопрос: «Хотите посмотреть происходящее в замедленном варианте?», и я едва не закричала в голос. Эта толпа вокруг именно так за боем и следит – настраивает сигнатуры, где-то записывает, чтобы потом пересмотреть. Им интересно, и никто не хочет прекращения.

Отец сделал подсечку, Ностурне пришлось подпрыгнуть, прервать свои удары. Но он и этим воспользовался, попытался сложенными в замок руками ударить сверху. Этот удар Генерал принял на металлический наруч – пару таких он неизменно носил на предплечьях. Снимал только дома, как маску. А другой рукой, он схватил Пробивающего и швырнул в сторону, как котенка. Тот сделал умопомрачительное сальто в воздухе и приземлился на ноги. Публика даже зааплодировала.

- Хочешь знать, отчего она умерла? – спросил отец. И от его голоса, звучащего из-за маски, я вздрогнула. Ностурне ничего не ответил, бросился снова, но Генерал предпочел уклонения. Казалось, он почти не двигался, а удары своей цели не достигали. – Передозировка маной. Она подсела на нее, как последняя наркоманка из дальних рубежей. Думала, что это делает ее сильнее, а на самом деле выкачивала ману из себя же. Однажды она у нее просто закончилась…

Я видела, как на мгновение заколебался Ностурне перед очередной атакой. Я видела, как на миг его татуировки-ограничители померкли, а потом снова вспыхнули. Лицо Ностурне исказила страшная гримаса. Казалось, и не он это вовсе, а какое-то животное. Он ударил снова, вложив гораздо больше силы, чем раньше. Земля подо мной содрогнулась, будто рядом со мной разорвалась бомба. На миг защитный барьер стал полностью черным, непроницаемым, и я совсем побледнела. Это значило, что внутри произошло что-то воистину страшное, раз барьер активировал дополнительную защиту. Мгновения текли медленно-медленно, мне казалось, что я уже целую вечность пялюсь в черноту барьера, а на самом деле прошло всего два удара сердца, когда черная стена передо мною стала светлеть, обретать прежнюю прозрачность. И когда стало ясно, что происходит внутри, зал взорвался овациями и радостными криками.

Теперь Ностурне стоял на коленях, а сзади, заломив ему руки, был Генерал. Он нависал над ним, как его немезида, как личный Повелитель Ада у очень провинившегося демона, как существо высшее, прожившее так много, что даже помнило предыдущего Владыку. А нынешний очень и очень стар.

- Что и требовалось доказать, пес. Ты так ничему и не научился. Тебя отправили в эту Школу для чего? Чтобы ты валялся на крыше, соблазнял мою дочь и творил бесчинства? – Генерал говорил спокойно, голос его был максимально бесстрастным, но я знала, что отец очень зол. – Тебя отправили сюда учиться. Контролировать себя, и вначале думать, а потом лезть в драку! Всегда вначале думать, а потом лезть в драку. Или какой из тебя безопасник!

Ностурне скривился, передернул плечами, пробуя на крепость захват моего отца. А захват этот у него был качественным, одним из лучших в Скайфоле. Я видела, как он троих им держал, и эти трое были его заместителями. Он не отвечал, а его глаза горели ненавистью.

- Думать и проверять, а не верить первой попавшейся информации, которую тебе бросили, как собаке кость, - продолжал отчитывать его Генерал, как юнца, или как члена своей армии. Ностурне у меня ассоциировался со взрослым, но сейчас я видела, насколько он молод. Насколько мы здесь все молоды рядом с отцом.

- Я и есть пес, - процедил он сквозь зубы и сплюнул. – Я - тварь! Вы сами меня так называете!

- Я вижу, - бесстрастно отозвался отец. – Тебе дали шанс, чтобы научиться, но ты считаешь, что все знаешь? Школа для отсталых? Хорошо, раз так, тогда давай спросим у кого-нибудь из этих «отсталых», кто из них усомнился в моих словах, что моя жена мертва?

Кто-то одобрительно хмыкнул рядом со мной, и я повернулась и увидела Гаапа. Он раскусил блеф Генерала? Но по каким признакам?

- Ну что? – отец обвел глазами «зрительный зал». – Кто усомнился?

Я думала, что зал будет безмолвствовать, поэтому очень удивилась, когда из толпы отделился один из драконов. Я видела его еще в самый первый день, когда у меня была интеграция. Был он земляным драконом и, в общем-то, ничего такого особенного из себя не представлял. Звали его Хота.

- Я, господин Генерал, - он был бледен и едва не трясся от страха, но глаза его упрямо блестели. Отец сделал жест, чтобы он продолжал. – Когда духовный брак обрывается, тогда красная лента на вашей руке исчезает тоже. А она есть. Значит, Ее Высочество Эн жива.

- Молодец! – похвалил отец, строго, по-военному. Но этого хватило, чтобы уверенности в себе у этого дракона прибавилось. Потом повернулся к Ностурне и заговорил: - Этот дракон смыслит побольше твоего. А ты пропустил столь важную деталь.

- Значит, она жива? – спросил Ностурне. Слова давались ему с трудом, я видела. А Генерал поднял правую руку и потряс ею перед лицом Пробивающего. Теперь все видели красную ленту духовного брака, что обвивала его запястье.

- Ее закрыли в консерве. Мара вливала в нее концентрированную ману, заставляя поверить, что так она становится сильнее, а на самом деле так ее уничтожала. Неплохой способ, чтобы вас убить, неправда ли? До этого у нее ведь не получалось, не считая Люциана. Просчиталась Мара только в одном: Эн – будущий Северный Генерал, и у нее уже не сознание Пробивающего. Она сумела выплыть из этого марева и позвать меня. Чуть не опоздал. Пришлось повозиться, потому что раскурочила она себя знатно, от ее Конго-кай остались лишь жалкие ошметки. Милосерднее было бы ее убить, но, как сказал ты ранее – мы повенчаны, и это накладывает на меня ответственность. Я отправил ее на реабилитацию на дальние рубежи, память у нее забрал тоже. Так ей легче будет житься.

Когда отец замолчал, я вдруг осознала насколько густой стояла тишина. Все прислушивались к каждому его слову, боясь пропустить хоть что-то. И я тоже, все еще сидя на полу в гнезде из юбок, ощущала в этот момент облегчение. Папа не сошел с ума от горя, он не был ранен, и он не ранил Ностурне. Все было хорошо. Просто отлично. И тут тишину рассекли чьи-то хлопки. Это были аплодисменты, но кто в такой момент осмелился?

Я повернулась и так и застыла с открытым ртом. У входа в зал стоял пропавший несколько месяцев назад Герцог Астарот.

**Глава 44**

Как я его узнала? – спросите вы, ведь я его-то толком не видела, ведь во время нашей последней и единственной встречи я была без очков и наблюдала Астарота частями: оперенные руки, змея в стратегически важном месте, еще всякое-разное. Ответа на этот вопрос не знаю сама, меня лишь от одного взгляда на него прострелило узнаванием, которое порой может чудесно случиться внезапно, редко, но метко. Решив не думать об этих чудесах идентификации, я предпочла получше демона осмотреть. Обозреть, так сказать, картину в виде моего нареченного в целом. И увиденное меня… озадачило. Астарот мне скорее нравился, чем нет. Но мои симпатии были несколько относительны. Это, знаете, так может нравиться какой-то диковинный жук, которого ты раньше никогда не видел, а наблюдаешь за ним с любопытством.

Даже несмотря на то, что демон предстал перед нами почти в человеческом обличии – крылья свои так и не убрал. У него была мощная фигура и сильные руки, гладкие черные волосы до плеч, глаза большие и настолько черные, что не видно, где кончается зрачок и начинается радужка. Одет он был в черную же кожу: обтягивающие мускулистые бедра штаны (из-за того, как плотно они на нем сидели, я подозревала, что он выбрал не свой размер; а еще явно надевал их лежа – стоя в такую тесноту так просто не втиснуться), кожаный же плащ в пол с какими-то металлическими клепками и шипами (тут я подозревала, что он снял его с какого-то панка), и отсутствие рубашки-футболки-туники как таковой. Он сверкал голым торсом, загорелым и блестящим, мышцы под кожей перекатывались знатно, да и кубики пресса привлекали внимание. А еще этот чертов плащ не скрывал его сосков. Один из них был проколот и красовался серебряным колечком. Отец, ты выбрал мне очень странного суженного. А его «предпочтения» в одежде говорили о вкусах сами за себя. Если после запечатления я превращусь в жертву пирсинга и буду вынуждена носить кучу металла в своем теле, то устрою всем веселую жизнь. На такое я не согласна!

В общем, Астарот мне напомнил очередного участника группы моего металлюги-брата. По-другому и не назовешь. Нет, в змее он мне, определенно, нравился больше.

- Определенно, стоило сюда придти, чтобы увидеть, как Пробивающий стоит на коленях, - усмехнулся он и вошел в зал.

Нового персонажа публика приняла благосклонно: одним демоном меньше, одним больше – да какая разница. Эх, не знали они, что Герцог завалился сюда без ограничителей. Впрочем, если вздумает бесчинствовать, папа быстро его на место поставит – тут можно быть спокойной.

Словно в ответ на мою мысль, защитный барьер погас. Я поняла, что для того, чтобы быстрее добраться до неожиданного демона. А еще Генерал сделал шаг назад, выпуская Ностурне из своего захвата. Пробивающий сразу же поднялся, взглянул на новоприбывшего недобро, так, будто он помешал чему-то очень важному.

- Как ты сюда попал? – спросил Ностурне.

Астарот в ответ фыркнул, безошибочно нашел меня взглядом и подмигнул. Я сжала руки в кулаки. Так, надо бы подняться, ведь недавняя драма закончилась, а встречать своего суженого на полу – не комильфо.

- Благодаря нашей маленькой Лунар, конечно. На ней мои печати, и это значит, что я могу переместиться за ней в любую точку Скайфола. Даже в закрытую Школу, - ответил Астарот с таким тоном, будто это было само собой разумеющееся. И будто это было его неоспоримым правом – таскаться ко мне, когда вздумается.

А я на это только невольно подумала: «Это он меня так странно назвал?». И тут же отбросила эту мысль, ведь передо мной демон, а эти ребята как только меня уже не называли. И лапочкой звали, и девочкой звали, и сладкой звали, и маленькой. Скорее всего, очередное словотворчество. А после – огляделась, и обнаружила, что вся моя команда столпилась возле меня. Ах да, Разел же собирался меня охранять от «демонов», и похоже, еще совсем не оставил эту дурацкую затею.

Я попыталась подняться, и на помощь пришел Грэг. Он подал мне руку, чтобы помочь. Я, опираясь на нее, встала на свои двое и удивленно обнаружила, что одну конечность таки умудрилась отсидеть. Расправила пышные юбки и с неудовольствием заметила, что они помялись. А нечего было пол вытирать платьем!

- Вот как, - а это уже заговорил отец. – И зачем же ты явился?

Астарот пожал плечами:

- Потанцевать со своей напеченной, познакомиться поближе, а то в прошлый раз у нас знакомства не получилось. Она испугалась и избила меня каким-то кубком, - хохотнул он, а я покраснела. А что мне еще было тогда делать? Зато эффект неожиданности сработал, как надо.

- Так мы тебе и поверили, - снова произнес Ностурне. Он немного повернулся, и я увидела, что у него рассечена правая бровь. Кровоточило довольно сильно, что было больше неприятным, чем опасным – он раздраженно смахнул кровь на пол. Она красными кляксами упала на паркет.

Отец рядом довольно хмыкнул, его урок не прошел зря – теперь Ностурне ничего не станет принимать на веру, а будет проверять все, и не по разу. Меня пугала результативность папиного обучения.

- Ну хорошо, сами напросились. Потом не говорите, что я пришел и вам тут испортил праздник! - пожал плечами Астарот, и я увидела, как отец вздернул бровь. Гримаса его примерно переводилась как: «Я тут первый пришел и все испортил, так что не претендуй на мои лавры». Астарот на нее улыбнулся еще шире, а потом во всеуслышание и невероятно торжественно заявил: - Я пришел к Западному Генералу требовать справедливости!

- Да-а? – протянул отец таким тоном, что если кто и сомневался раньше, что он дракон, так теперь уже нет. Таким тоном обычно ящеры из ваших сказок говорят о золоте. – И в чем же суть твоих претензий?

Он скрестил руки на груди, и теперь все видели красную ленту, обвивающую его правое запястье. И как никто на нее раньше внимания не обратил (и я в том числе), в глаза же бросается!

- Я требую наказания за преступление, совершенное Пробивающим Ностурне. Я требую возмездия за убийство асура Елены, запечатленной на демоне-Губернаторе Гаапе!

Зал зашумел. Никто не ожидал, что простой бал вначале превратится в сцену, где показывают дешевую драму с театром одного актера (это я имею в виду, как отец вывалился из портала и изображал из себя страдальца века), потом в поле боя, плавно перешедшим в воспитательный процесс, а теперь – в зал суда. А как хорошо все начиналось.

- Ты это серьезно? – спросил Ностурне, явно не веря в такое. А я же настороженно следила за происходящим. – Ты обращаешься к Генералу, чтобы он судил _меня?_ Ты из ума выжил.

- А ты считаешь, что выйдешь сухим из воды за свое убийство? Да, требую суда. Демоны в своем праве, и Западный Генерал знает это. Ты тоже знаешь это.

Я настороженно прислушивалась к происходящему, думая о том, стоит ли начать паниковать или подождать, пока что-нибудь прояснится. Аудитория притихла тоже, вслушиваясь – боялась пропустить даже слово.

- Хорошо, - кивнул Генерал. – Мы сделаем это.

- Ну что за фарс, - прокомментировал происходящее Ностурне. – Но если вам так хочется – пожалуйста. - Он пожал плечами.

Не нравилось мне его спокойствие, скажу честно. Или это просто было бесстрашие. Пробивающие ведь не боятся. Генерал кивнул Астароту.

- Начинай. Можешь сказать, с чего ты взял, что убийца – это Его Высочество Ностурне.

- Потому что я видел своими глазами. Он убивал ее при свидетелях. Там были я, Гаап и Доа, местный вероятник.

Меня количество свидетелей впечатлило, а вот моего отца – нисколько.

- Ну и почему он это сделал? Или просто подошел и «раздавил глотку»? – спросил отец. Он все знал, - поняла я. – Все-все. И решение уже давно принял. В любом случае, несправедливо он не обойдется, даже с Пробивающим, которого чихвостил не так давно.

- Не просто так, - ответил Астарот. - Он сказал, что через нее в Школу проникла Мара. Она вызвала Елену для исполнения желания, и теперь она требовала расплаты. В качестве нее она сделала из нее портал, и просачивалась через ее тело в Школу.

Зал возбужденно загудел, и я вдруг ощутила, что они боятся. И я бы тоже испугалась, если бы не знала об этом уже и если бы уже не смирилась. А Мара на Гебуре – это прецедент. Враг в сердце Скайфола. И сразу становится понятно, почему Ностурне отказывался говорить со мной об этом. Он думал, что я испугаюсь!

- Это хорошее объяснение для собственной жестокости, - улыбнулся Астарот. – Да только никаких доказательств он не предоставил.

Отец терпеливо выслушал демона, а потом обратился к Пробивающему:

- А ты что на это скажешь?

- Скажу – что не обязан, - спокойно ответил Ностурне. – Да, у меня есть доказательства, но с какой стати я должен отчитываться перед демоном, когда у меня прямой приказ на уничтожение подобных объектов? Все материалы уже переданы на Кетер, а на демонов, у которых ко мне личная вендетта, время тратить я не намерен.

Зал зашептался. Я слышала что-то вроде «так он оказался здесь с заданием Владыки» и «он нас спас», и еще много всего.

- Ну что все выяснили? – спросил Генерал ласково. – Или кто-то еще что хочет сказать?

- Он лжет! – вдруг раздался громкий голос моего командира. Он выступил вперед, весь бледный, лихорадочным блеском в глазах, с испариной на лбу. Стоял он от меня теперь так близко, что мне хотелось отшатнуться. – Пробивающий лжет! Елена не вызывала Мару и потом не могла быть проводником!

Генерал повернулся к Разелу и посмотрел на него с отстраненным интересом – как на редкое насекомое, а не на дракона. Даже бровь чуть приподнял, ожидая, что же такого интересного поведает Разел. И тот его не разочаровал. Он вообще никого из нас не разочаровал.

- Мару вызвал – я. И проводник – я. А то, что у меня ничего не вышло, - он повернул голову и ожег меня ненавистным взглядом, - виновата – она. Она вмешалась и перепутала все карты! Она нам ставила палки в колеса! Из-за нее этот чертов Пробивающий убил Елену, а не Гаапа!

- Э-э-э… - только выдала я. Больше слов не было, вот совсем. Это я тут причем? Каким образом я помешала? Что там за план был вообще? И был ли он или это только фантазии этого больного на всю голову дракона? Одни вопросы, и ни одного ответа.

- А вот с этого места поподробнее, - произнес Ностурне, снова вспыхнув огненными татуировками.

- Ага, мне тоже интересно, - это уже Гаап.

Но Разел, кажется, совсем в своем безумии потерялся. Он продолжал вещать:

- Гаап бы умер, а я бы занял его место. И были бы мы с Еленой счастливы! И никакие законы Скайфола бы нас больше не разлучили. Всем бы пришлось с этим смириться!

А я слушала весь этот бред и понимала, что в своих оценках не ошиблась. Он был действительно сумасшедшим, и теперь понятно, отчего все мои действия не возымели никакого результата. Я пыталась сделать так, чтобы Елена его «отпустила», потому что считала, что на нем ее привязка, а оказалось… Оказалось, что в нем свила свое гнездо Мара и теперь действовала через него. Она свела его с ума – отсюда он так и путал реальности, не понимал, где фантазии, а где настоящее. Глупые идеи и прочее. Владыка Всемогущий, и никто не понял, в чем дело! Все думали, что так и надо.

А Разел снова повернулся ко мне и принялся за старую песню асуроненавистников всех времен и народов:

- Это ты виновата! Ты!

- Осторожно! – крикнул кто-то, и Разела отнесло от меня, как ураганом.

Я даже не сразу поняла, что произошло. Ощущала я себя странно: меня будто толкнуло вперед, да только я не ступила ни шагу. Навалилась слабость, ногам внезапно стало трудно держать мое тело, а по животу заструилось что-то теплое. Невольно взглянув вниз, я увидела, что платье мое покраснело – огромное алое пятно расползалось по животу.

«Так это кровь, - подумала. – Она такая горячая».

Боли не было, как и осознания того, что эта кровь была моя. Только ноги совсем отказывали. Я пошатнулась, подняла потяжелевшую руку, в поисках опоры, и меня кто-то подхватил, руки эти были бережными. Мое тело осторожно опустили на пол.

- Как же мы пропустили?..

- Целителя сюда! – услышала я крик отца. Это он меня подхватил? И зачем целитель, со мной ведь все в порядке. Жаль только на ногах не стою, но это ничего – вот сейчас полежу, отдохну, и все будет хорошо. – А этого идиота бросьте в колодец, будет знать, как на асуров нападать, будучи драконом.

Я усмехнулась, если бы могла. Ох и любил же отец наказывать колодцем, это его чуть ли не любимое место было. Сам проходил его частенько, говорил, что там хорошо очищаться.

Он еще что-то такое говорил, но смысл его слов начал уплывать от меня. Да и потолок начал расплываться, а еще боль пришла. Я попыталась прикрыть глаза.

- Нет-нет-нет, не смей терять сознание, - кто-то похлопал меня по щекам. Да разве я собиралась? Мне поспать хотелось. Тем более что болеть начинало все сильнее. Я решила абстрагироваться от боли и попробовать повернуть голову в поисках Ностурне. Сама не знаю почему, но я отчаянно желала его видеть. Но мою голову держали, не давали шевелиться. А потом меня прошило волной энергии, чуждой, незнакомой. Я выгнулась от боли и закричала бы, но голос пропал. Я лишь открыла рот, и ни звука из него не вырвалось.

- Проклятие! Ты что не можешь наложить обезболивающий код? Ты же целительница! – кажется, это был отец.

- Н-нет. Я могу убить ее… у меня смертность высокая… - а это блеяние было, кажется, Вертеи. Ах да, - вспомнилось мне, - она же плохо контролирует свою энергию. От ее лечения умирают. Зачем отец ее мучает? Тоже решил повоспитывать? Да что с ним сегодня такое?

Хотя, неважно. Пока эти двое разговаривали, я немного пришла в себя. И теперь можно было попытаться позвать Ностурне, ведь мне жизненно важно было видеть его. Я так отчаянно стремилась к этому, будто это было в последний раз. Но только имя у него слишком длинное. Может, позвать сокращенным? Назвать, как это делал Хаймэ. Его имя тогда звучало ласково…

- Н-н-нас-сти… - выдохнула я из последних сил. Вышло каким-то стоном, полным боли.

- Я здесь, моя хорошая. Никуда не ухожу. Держу тебя, держу… - Я распахнула глаза и увидела, что надо мной склонился Астарот. Смешно ли, но он решил, что я его зову. Ведь в сокращенном варианте их имена так похожи. «Асти»…

Я попыталась возразить, замотала головой, но мне снова не дали пошевелиться. Лишь рука смахнула очки, все еще надетые на меня, и большие ладони жестче зафиксировали мою голову. В голове вертелось только то, что без очков смотреть нельзя – хуже будет, а почему – уже не помнила.

- Открой глаза, девочка, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста. Тебе станет легче, обещаю, - я сопротивлялась. Нельзя смотреть без очков. Нельзя! – Давай, и будет не так больно.

Если боль уйдет… да и к тому же мне так хотелось поддаться на эти уговоры. Ведь этот голос, он ворковал мне, он обволакивал, обещал, что все будет хорошо. Да-да… Только поддаться, и все будет прекраснее некуда.

И я открыла свои глаза. Увидела, что надо мной склонилось чье-то лицо, знакомо оно мне было смутно, но я даже не пыталась его вспомнить. Зачем? Ведь его глаза меня пленили: черные, глубокие, бархатистые. В них плескалась сама тьма, но я ее никогда не боялась, а сейчас и вовсе обрадовалась, потянулась к ней, стараясь спрятаться от боли, раствориться.

И у меня получилось.

**Глава 45**

Приходила я в себя медленно. Я долго лежала просто с закрытыми глазами, качаясь на волне незнакомого спокойствия и облегчения. Иногда я выплывала из этого состояния и тогда слышала чьи-то приглушенные голоса, но ни их принадлежности, ни смысла разобрать никак не могла. А потом, через некоторое время, снова погружалась в эту негу и покачивалась на ней, точно ветвь дерева на ветру. Только когда я «выплыла» в третий раз, то поняла, что достаточно пришла в себя, чтобы открыть глаза. Что я и сделала.

Голоса смолкли, и послышались чьи-то торопливые шаги. В нос ударил знакомый отцовский запах – он всегда пах так, будто долго сидел у костра и весь пропитался дымом. А топили этот костер сандаловым деревом. А еще я слышала шуршание шелка – здесь женщина? Повернула голову. Увидела обеспокоенного отца, который был без маски, а еще в зону моего обзора попал край золотистого шелка. Золотистый шелк обычно принадлежал Хаймэ. Значит, не женщина.

- Привет, - сказала. Голос у меня был хриплым. Хаймэ тут же понял, в чем дело, оттолкнул отца с дороги и поднес к моим губам чашку, наполненную водой. Я жадно к ней присосалась, а Метатрон, пока я пила, поглаживал меня одной из своих многочисленных рук по спине.

- Ну вот, уже лучше, - произнес он, улыбнувшись. – А скоро к тебе так вовсе силы вернутся. Ты у нас сильная девочка, Ашья.

Я кивнула и невольно посмотрела вниз. Не знаю, что я там ожидала увидеть, дырку в животе, повязку или вовсе открытую рану, но ничего подобного не обнаружила. Мой живот был гладким, даже шрама не осталось. Хаймэ засуетился, помогая мне сесть и поправляя подушки. Как хорошо иметь так много рук, можно и меня поддержать, и одновременно подушку вверх поднять. Действовал он ловко и бережно. Пока Метатрон мною занимался, отец стоял у окна, скрестив руки на груди и задумчиво глядя во двор.

Более ли менее удобно устроившись, я вопросила:

- Что произошло?

- А ты не помнишь? – тут же спросил Хаймэ, и я качнула головой. Тонкие брови Метатрона нахмурились.

- Тебя пытался убить дракон Разел. Его свела с ума Мара, - скупо сообщил отец. Он вообще был скуп на информацию, считал, что надо действовать, а не языком чесать. В чем-то был прав, конечно. – Но мне интересно, с чего у него на тебя такая бурная реакция.

Генерал посмотрел на меня вопросительно, чуть приподняв бровь. Так он меня спрашивал о наших отношениях. Но что я ему скажу? Хотя, глупый вопрос – только правду, отец другого не приемлет. А вы еще удивляетесь, что я совершенно не умею лгать. Не с таким родителем – скажу я вам.

- Мы не очень хорошо ладили. Он считал, что я вношу раздор в команду. Пытался всячески из нее выжить. А еще обвинял во всех смертных грехах.

- А ты была виновата?

Хаймэ бросил на него сердитый взгляд – нашел время спрашивать, но был проигнорирован. Я видела, как блеснули его глаза, и они не предвещали ничего хорошего. Западного Генерала ждала виртуозная месть за то, что не внял сейчас предупреждению. Если бы он боялся.

- Я не знаю, - ответила, потому что отец ждал ответа. – Но уж точно не во всем, что происходит в Школе. Он обвинял, что с моим появлением все покатилось в тартарары: демоны разгуливают, как у себя дома, порталы прямо посреди бала открываются…

- Действительно, в этом ты не виновата.

А в чем виновата? – хотелось спросить мне, но я не нашла в себе силы. Почувствовала, как одна из теплых рук Хаймэ коснулась меня, успокаивая, и почему-то едва не разрыдалась от отчаяния.

- И что с ним будет? – мне было страшно спрашивать об этом тоже, ведь ответ мог оказаться по-настоящему страшным. За все им совершенное могут наказать очень жестко. Даже Повелителям Ада сдать, что является чуть ли не высшей мерой наказания.

- Отправят в колодец с твоим приятелем Ностурне. Им обоим не помешает проветрить мозги.

При имени Ностурне мое сердце пропустило удар. Значит, его все же в колодец?

- Но за что? Он же не виноват! – воскликнула я. – Вы это все выяснили.

- Он не виноват в этом. Но у него есть… кхм, другие прегрешения.

Ну это уже совсем смешно звучало. Это было похоже на то, что отец давно все решил, и сегодня пришел за Ностурне, чтобы забрать.

Хотелось устроить безобразную истерику, потому что когда он вернется, он будет уже не тем, кем я его знала. Колодец меняет наши души, высасывает все счастье, и после него невозможно радоваться или испытывать хоть какие-то эмоции. Я рассказываю об этом упрощенно, потому что сама не совсем понимаю, что такое колодец. Асурам он не грозит, мы единственная раса, которой разрешено чувствовать.

- Тебе бы лишь бы кого в колодец запихнуть! – не удержалась все же. На глазах снова стояли слезы, я пыталась их сдерживать, но куда там! Эти понимающие поглаживания Хаймэ и его молчаливое понимание рядом не позволяли взять себя в руки. – Ты, небось, и в Школу пришел, и провоцировал Ностурне только для того, чтобы получить повод его туда бросить!

Я понятия не имела, откуда у меня взялась эта смелость. Я сама от нее дурела, ведь раньше никогда подобного себе не позволяла. Отец для меня был самым мудрым и самым лучшим, он был непогрешим. А сейчас?

- Ты можешь так думать, если хочешь, - Генерал, как и Ностурне, не собирался оправдываться, объяснять причины своих поступков тоже, оставляя перед выбором – или ты принимаешь такое положение дел, или замолкаешь. Третьего варианта просто не было. – А посидеть в колодце им обоим будет полезно, из головы эти «любови» выветрятся. Они и так натворили слишком глупостей.

Значит, для него это «любови»… Для него это то, от чего надо избавиться? Нет, не просто вырезать из себя, а вытянуть из каждой поры на коже это чувство. Потому что «любови» - это глупость, это то, что мешает Долгу. Именно так, с большой буквы.

- Ох, нарвешься ты однажды, Вирупакша, - покачал головой Хаймэ. А смотрел так, что даже я чувствовала неизбежность его слов – он почти Повелитель Ада, он знает больше. – Что тебе и колодец не поможет. Получишь прощальный подарок от Скайфола за хорошую службу перед самым своим концом. И поймешь, как жесток был к своим детям…

Но Генерал лишь отмахнулся.

- Вот как придет время, так и буду с этим что-то делать. А твои речи меня уже давно не пугают, Хаймэ, - ответил он спокойно, и снова посмотрел на меня. – А ты, дочь, видно позабыла уже, кто такая. Это сейчас тебе кажется, что твоя любовь – это самое важное, что есть в твоей жизни, но рождена ты для другого… Ты – асур, и дорога твоя известна.

Моя дорога – это Астарот. Я помню, как он помогал спасать меня, как держал мое лицо и как старался облегчить боль. Мне и сейчас казалось, что он гладит большими пальцами мои щеки, чтобы отвлечь, чтобы я не уплыла в небытие. Держал меня, думая, что я звала его. А вот отца не обмануло – он видел то, что есть на самом деле. Сейчас мне было его жаль, наверное, это грустно – видеть лишь правду.

- За что ты так со мной? – всхлипнула, отчаянно на него глядя.

Казалось, это его немного смягчило. Отец разом растерял всю свои решимость и командирские замашки, а стал вдруг родителем. Тем, кого я так горячо любила и почти боготворила.

- Если бы я, - произнес глухо. – Ты сама выбрала себе такую судьбу.

Быть асуром и любить, но никогда счастливо. Мне хотелось завыть, а потом сбежать, открыть портал на Кетер, во Дворец Владыки, и уже у него спросить: «Неужели ничего нельзя сделать?». Хотя, я знала ответ. Нельзя-нельзя-нельзя, - мне показывали тысячи попыток уйти от запечатления, остаться с тем, кому ты отдала свое сердце, и все было одно и то же. Мне не стать первой.

- Хорошо, - я соглашаюсь умом, а сердце отказывается. Глупое-глупое сердце болит, говорит о том, что колодец меняет всех, и нужно что-то делать, как-то спасать. Но как?

- Я рад, что ты понимаешь.

Но вряд ли отец обманулся моим согласием. Он лишь притворился, что верит. Снова отошел к окну и заложил руки за спину. Выпрямился, и я поняла, что сейчас мы сменим объект нашей беседы. Хаймэ помог мне смахнуть слезы, не то чтобы я сама не могла, но его забота была приятной.

- Мне рассказали тут кое-что о твоей команде. И о вызове третьей команде. И о условии некого вероятника Доа.

Я нахмурилась – отец собирается со мной обсуждать школьные дела? Вот уж куда мне не хотелось, чтобы он вмешивался. Да, у меня полно проблем, но мне не нужна его помощь, сама справлюсь. Истерика у Стаса под дверью, когда я вымаливала у него помощь, многому меня научила – к семье с глупыми проблемами лучше не бегать.

- Правда? – поинтересовалась осторожно.

- Правда. Так вот, хочу сообщить тебе, что из-за выходки Разела, бой считается проигранным. Да, ты теперь командир. И хочу, чтобы ты доказала всем им, что ты действительно моя дочь, что ты можешь. Я хочу, чтобы твоя команда стала первой.

- Зачем? – мне не нравился его тон, мне не нравились его приказы. Раньше себе он такого не позволял, но тогда я была для него ребенком, которого надо растить, и которого надо оберегать. Теперь же…

Владыка Всемогущий, какой же он все-таки солдафон!

- Потому что ты принадлежишь к Верхушке, Ашья. А Верхушка лучшая во всем. На этом стоит Скайфол.

Я невольно покосилась на Хаймэ, чтобы увидеть его реакцию на происходящее. Увидеть одобрение на его лице или, наоборот, несогласие. Но он смотрел на меня, выжидая, что я скажу, а что сделаю. Они мне тут проверку решили устроить или я уже совсем тронулась с этой Школой?

- А я думала, что Скайфол стоит на доверии и на умении работать сообща, а не на превосходстве, - ответила. И отец повернулся ко мне, улыбаясь одобрительно.

- Ты выросла… - произнес он с гордостью. – Но мы – лидеры, Ашья, и нам все время приходится доказывать, что мы достойны. Тренируй свою команду, у них прекрасный потенциал, они могут многое. Это все, что я хочу тебе сказать.

Я закивала, показывая, что приняла к сведению.

- А теперь, мне нужно идти. Накопилось слишком много дел, ты знаешь, что когда Армией командует твой брат, в ней такой бардак творится. Я выпну его сюда в скором времени, так что жди. Он будет по-прежнему за тобой приглядывать.

Отец тремя широкими шагами пересек комнату и оказался у моей кровати. Я невольно вскинула голову, взглянув в его глаза. Они были больше змеиными, чем человеческими – узкий зрачок, зелень вокруг него. В детстве я боялась этих глаз до дрожи, потом ощущала лишь легкий дискомфорт, а сейчас… сейчас не чувствовала ничего, кроме равнодушного интереса. Кажется, отец прочитал мои мысли, он часто говорил, что они у меня на лице все написаны, и улыбнулся.

- Ты справишься, - ободрил меня он, и поцеловал в лоб на прощание. А потом меня обнял Хаймэ – притянул к себе в объятия и едва не задушил объемной грудью. Ох, ну и зачем ему такая, тяжелая же, как Ад!

- Помни, что я сказал тебе: учись, но будь собой, несмотря ни на что. А иногда и вопреки. Я тоже в тебя верю, милая.

Из комнаты Метатрон выплывал первым. Спина его была прямой, походка изящной, а золотой шелк призывно шелестел и звук этот вплетался в звон браслетов на его многочисленных руках. А еще он был босиком. Хаймэ всегда ходил босиком. Отец уходил последним. На миг он остановился в дверях, оглянулся и подмигнул мне напоследок. Я махнула рукой в ответ, даже попыталась улыбнуться. Но когда дверь за ними закрылась, сползла по подушкам вниз и застонала. Мне срочно нужно было произвести в голове инвентаризацию, чтобы смириться с реальностью.

Итак, что мы имеем на сей момент?

Ностурне и Разел в колодце. Разелу, может, и полезно, а вот забудет ли меня после всего Ностурне? Останусь ли я его «центром мира» после всего?

Ну и я теперь командир пятого отряда, что совсем не радовало. Я бегала от этого, как могла, но, видно, надо было бегать быстрее. У меня есть потенциально сильная команда, но я понятия не имею, что с ними делать. Я в жизни-то никогда никем не командовала. Даже с куклами у меня была демократия. Что ж, придется учиться.

И что с Астаротом? Я так и не поинтересовалась, куда дели «пропажу века». И если он, действительно, может теперь телепортироваться ко мне, когда захочет, то что я буду делать? Я даже не могу ему ничего запретить, ведь мы не запечатлены.

А еще Хозяин… нет, о планте я думать не стану. И о том задании, что он мне дал – тоже. Он просто сумасшедший веник, это же надо предложить такое? Я вздохнула. Чтобы не думать больше об этом, я решила попробовать прогуляться до ванной. Чувствовала я себя сносно - целители хорошо постарались, так почему бы и нет?

Выдохнув, я медленно поднялась с кровати. Решила пока не рисковать, и пройти по стенке – мало ли поведет, а пол все-таки жесткий. Такой путь оказался подлиннее, зато безопаснее. Когда я добралась до ванной, все же устала. Недолго думая, таки уселась на прохладный пол, застеленный плиткой, и подождала, пока силы ко мне вернутся. И только потом поднялась, чтобы узреть себя в зеркале.

Но надежды на то, что я увижу свой изможденный лик, не оправдались – прозрачная гладь зеркала клубилась черным дымом. Я мысленно выругалась – вот только этого мне сейчас не хватало. Когда я звала Мару, она приходить не собиралась, а теперь вот явилась – не запылилась!

«_Здравствуй, асур. Ты звала меня, и вот я пришла. Назови свое желание, и оно исполнится_», - услышала я голос из-за зеркальной глади. Туман был как живой, все пытался принять какую-то форму, и форма эта обещала быть ужасной. Во всяком случае, мое сердце наполнялось страхом, когда я смотрела на это.

«_Ну же, скажи. Я исполню все_», - уговаривал меня вкрадчивый голос. Шептал, расслаблял, обещал.

Мара – это властелин иллюзий. Нет никого искуснее нее, когда дело касается обмана. И еще она всегда знает, что тебе хочется больше всего на свете. Она всегда знает, что у тебя на сердце. От нее этого не скроешь, как бы ни пытался.

- Ностурне, - прошептала я, будто боясь быть услышанной. – Я хочу Ностурне.

Мара даже заурчала от удовольствия, когда я озвучила свое желание. Когда я поделилась с ней тем, что меня мучило. Я ведь хотела быть с ним, несмотря даже на то, что я асур и подлежу запечатлению.

«_Твое желание будет исполнено, асур_», - донеслось в ответ, и я закрыла лицо руками.

**Конец первой книги**


End file.
